The Thin Line
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: A series of drabbles/short stories focusing on Batman and Joker's relationship as they try and find a balance between being enemies and something more. There will also be quite a bit of Robin. Rated T for later chapter possibilities.
1. Company

**I'm not sure how long this story will run. Basically until my love of Batjokes dies down. lol As stated in the summary it also won't be like a traditional story, more a series of drabbles that flow in chronological order but don't have a big arc going. I mean, things will develop, but not the way they do in novels. Anyway, this one was inspired by a headcanon I saw on tumblr. Enjoy!**

It is late at night as Batman sits in his living room, still suited up. Even now that he has a family he still prefers to run around like this. Some habits die hard, that's for sure. He has Titanic stuck in tonight because why not. He has yet to fix his sleep schedule either and moments like this, sitting alone in front of the tv, make him feel as if nothing has changed at all and he is once more all alone. He fidgets in his seat. He has a powerful urge to go and check on them, Richard in particular, but with a snort and a bit of chastising he presses the feeling below the surface. Still, he is not blind to how his restlessness inches upward because of his choice. If only he had someone here to distract him.

A crash and a thump punctuate his thoughts. He jumps in his skin and twists around, glaring into the darkness. _What the heck?_ "Alfred?" He says with heavy suspicion. That sounded more like shattering glass than rummaging in the kitchen. But it was from the kitchen. He's sure.

In the next instant a long sigh seeps from the kitchen and a figure appears in the doorway.

Batman starts, going rigid. "Joker!" He narrows his eyes. "What the heck are you doing here?" When he speaks again his voice is low, a precaution against any potential eavesdroppers, "This is not what we agreed on. Tomorrow. To-mor-row."

Joker sighs again and meanders over to the couch. . "Oh, Batsy." He flops over the back of the couch, his fingertips dangling just above the seat cushions. "I just had to come."

"No you didn't." He crosses his arms. "Unless…" Fear sparks in his eyes.

Joker shakes his head. "No…nothing like that. No bombs, no fighting…" He yawns.

Batman blinks. "Well why not?" He puffs his lips out. "There have to be bombs. You know that!"

"I'm not so good…"

Batman's brows furrow and he tilts his head as he really takes in Joker's appearance. Purple rims his eyes, his face is creased with an unusual amount of lines, his expression is worn, and the light normally overflowing from his eyes is snuffed out. "What's wrong with you?" He frowns.

Joker shakes his head. "I haven't been able to sleep in days."

Batman raises a brow. "You've never had this problem before. At least you better not have!" he says indignantly. Otherwise he might not be as awesome as he thinks if Joker was only functioning at half capacity. Ha! As if.

Joker chuckles. "No, I mean, yeah, occasionally it'll happen, but Harley was always there to help me sleep."

"And…she's not now?" He makes a face. Did they get in a fight or something? Oh geez is he gonna have to play therapist? Please no.

"She'll be back. Just went out."

" _Out?_ " Batman leaps to his feet, ready to spring into action.

Joker smiles. "Not that kind of out. No crime. Just spending time with Poison Ivy is all."

Batman narrows his eyes. "That just makes her even more suspicious." He sinks back onto the couch anyway.

Joker shrugs. "Well…she's been gone for almost a week now. And it hit me bad. Stupid insomnia."

"And you came here becaaaause…?"

"Company. It helps." He puts the extra effort into widening his eyes to stare pleadingly at Batman.

Batman snorts and jerks his head in the opposite direction. "Yeah sure whatever. But I hate this so much. It would just be boring to kick you out when you can barely walk straight."

Joker's smile spreads clear across his face. _Hate._ His heart flutters.

Batman glances at Joker from the corner of his eye. "And we're watching this movie and you just have to deal with it." He shakes his remote in the direction of the tv.

"Ooooh, Titanic." Joker pulls himself over the couch and slumps down, deep into the cushions.

For the next thirty minutes Batman's eyes flit to Joker every other second. He can't stop himself from thinking the guy will try something. Also, he does look pretty bad. What if he passes out and dies or something? It makes him almost as anxious as being alone, _almost._ He definitely isn't more anxious. Absolutely not.

Eventually he gets his mind off of Joker enough to focus on the movie. When the movie reaches the peak of chaos he turns to say something and the worry comes back full force.

Joker is bent over. He presses his fingers along the bridge of his nose and then along his temple, over and over again.

"Are you okay?" Batman watches Joker carefully.

"No, not really." He breathes deeply in and out. His mouth is way too watery and he has to swallow every few seconds. "It's really loud too."

Realization lights in Batman's eyes. "Oh, yeah." He hits the pause button. "Want some ibuprofen or something?" He stands in preparation.

"That'd be great."

Batman hurries to the kitchen. He rummages through the cabinets and after a few mumbled curses stumbles upon the medicine he wants. He nabs it along with a cup of water and heads to the living room. When he returns he sees that Joker isn't even bothering to sit up anymore.

Joker lays on his side with his legs curled up, one arm hanging off the side of the couch and one over his eyes.

Batman shifts from one foot to the other. "Um, hey." He nudges Joker. "Here's the stuff." He holds them out for Joker.

Joker props himself up on his elbow and holds his other hand out for the pills.

Batman drops the pills into his hand.

Joker throws the pills into his mouth and snatches for the water to help swallow them. He wishes the relief was instantaneous, but he doesn't have enough energy to trick his mind into overcoming matter.

Batman sinks back onto the couch, now less than an arm's length away from Joker.

"Hey," Joker says weakly. "Say something."

Batman makes a face. "What?"

Joker shrugs. "Harley rambles for me when I can't sleep. It's nice to hear a constant noise."

Batman snorts. "Last time I checked my voice is the exact opposite of soothing. No one wants to listen to this." He motions at himself.

"I like it," Joker says absently.

Batman jerks his gaze the opposite direction, his cheeks flushing beneath his mask. "Yeah, well, I don't like to talk." He crosses his arms. "So there."

Joker frowns. "Yeah, alright."

Batman peeks from the corner of his eye. His bites his lip and drums his fingers against his arms. Tentatively he reaches over and places a hand on Joker's head.

Joker blinks up at him, even this action coming off sluggish.

Batman hesitates, lifts his hand, and drops it again. Then he makes the choice, he runs his fingers through Joker's hair.

Joker smiles through the pain of his headache. He even dares to wiggle closer, close enough to lean his head against Batman's leg.

Batman stiffens and freezes when he feels Joker leaning on him, but after a long moment he snaps himself out of it. He relaxes and begins to rub Joker's hair once more.

Joker lets out a breath and shuts his eyes for the millionth times over these past few days, praying that sleep will come this time.

Batman glances at Joker's face. "Don't you dare tell anyone." He narrows his eyes.

Joker smiles. "Never."

It isn't instantaneous, but after so long Batman feels Joker become heavier on his leg and when his breathing evens out. He leans forward to peer at Joker's face as he pauses his hand to test it. When Joker offers no protest and doesn't so much as flinch Batman knows he really is asleep. He smiles.

Only now…how the heck is _he_ supposed to sleep? He groans beneath his breath and throws his head back. Stupid Joker. Still, he mumbles, "Hate you forever."

 **Anyway, the headcanon is that Joker has a problem with sleeping, like insomnia. Since this is the tentative start of their relationship without the fighting, Batman obviously isn't a hundred percent comfortable yet. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had fun. Please review!**


	2. Hostage

**Oh look another chapter. Also, I've decided when Batman isn't in his suit I will call him Bruce. It's weird to use 'Batman' in the narration when he isn't dressed like Batman. I don't really like him having two names like that, but whatever. I'm just impossible to please I guess. lol Enjoy!**

Bruce barrels down the road and turns hard into the school driveway. He curses beneath his breath. He can't believe he forgot what day it was. Sure, it's only been a few months since he adopted Richard and it's been a struggle to correct his terrible sleeping habits, but _come on_. A part of him wants to blame Alfred for not realizing he was still asleep and not going to get Richard for him, but he knows it is a childish sentiment. It's his responsibility to raise this kid and a part of that is taking him to school and picking him up five days a week.

He leaps from the car and looks all around him. He called Richard before he tore out of the house to get him and told him to wait in front of the school. So where the heck is he? His heart picks up speed and every muscle tenses as he continues to scan the area with no sign of Richard. Did he seriously run off? No, Richard is an excellent listener. That only leaves one possibility. Is eyes widen and he pivots, racing back to the car. "Computer," he yells. "Tracking system active. Now." He slams his foot on the pedal and flies down the street. He has never been so glad to be a paranoid parent and have placed a tracking device on all of Richard's clothes. "Also, suit."

"Yes, sir." The cowl drops onto his head and the suit wraps around his normal clothes. "Richard is ten blocks west." A screen pops up on his window with a blinking dot.

"Thanks." He jerks the wheel and runs a red light in his haste. It takes him only a few minutes to reach Richard's location and he bursts through the window of the building without a second thought.

"Finally," Joker groans. "Took you long enough."

Richard smiles from ear to ear and bounces in his seat. "Hi, padre." He waves.

Batman does a double take. "What the heck? Why do you have my kid?" More importantly why are they sitting so casually?

"Duh," Joker stretches out the vowel. "I knew you'd come for him. So I got him." He grins.

Batman stares at Joker as if he is an idiot. "You do realize this is the saddest attempt at a hostage situation ever. Right?"

Richard pops into a standing position. "Nah, I'm not a hostage."

Batman makes a face. "What? Yes you are. That's why I'm here – to save you."

Richard shakes his head. "I came on my own. Mr. Joker promised he wouldn't hurt me or anything. All he wanted was to see you."

Joker barks out a laugh. "I did _not_ put it that way." His cheeks color.

Richard snickers, his voice a whisper as he leans forward and says, "But that's what he meant." He nods.

Batman rolls his eyes. "Is this about me not fighting you for a week or two? Seriously?"

Joker leaps to his feet and stamps a foot. "A _month._ " He glares. "It's been a whole month since you've tried to stop me. Sending out that _woman_ instead." He sneers.

Batman throws his arms in the air. "Come on, you know I can't fight you every other day like I used to. I have a kid to take care of." He indicates Richard.

Joker huffs. "Just bring him then. It's not like he's helpless. Gullible, maybe, but certainly not helpless."

"No." Batman crosses his arms. "That would be bad parenting."

"Worse than letting you kid get _kidnapped?_ " Joker's lips curl upward.

Batman fumes. "It was _one_ time. Besides, that's what the tracker is for." He gives a firm nod.

"And what happens when I'm not the one who grabs him, huh?" He raises a brow.

Richard raises a tentative hand. "Um, can I say something?"

Batman sighs. "What? Dad's kinda in the middle of something."

Richard fiddles with his fingers. "Well, if Mr. Joker wants to see you so badly and you're so busy, why doesn't he just come to our house sometimes?" He smiles meekly and his eyes shine with such genuine innocence.

Batman utters a single syllable laugh. "No way."

Joker shoves his nose in the air. "I second that. It only works when we fight."

Richard frowns. "Nu-uh. You come over and fall asleep on the couch sometimes."

Joker and Batman's faces turn crimson and they yell together, "Lies!"

Richard giggles. "Or! I know!" His face lights up. "Whenever you are too tired to get me, Mr. Joker can get me instead. Just like now."

"No, no, no, no." Batman jerks his head every time he says no. "And for the last time, this was not 'picking you up', he kidnapped you, Dick. Kid-napped. Got it?"

Richard frowns. "I dunno. I didn't feel very kidnapped. We played checkers." He points to the table in front of the couch.

Batman looks stupefied.

Joker shrugs. "We were bored."

"Alrighty then. Well, we're leaving." He turns on his heel. "Come on, Dick."

Richard runs his foot in circles on the floor. "Um, since we're here, why don't we fight?"

Batman stops. He turns slowly. "Why should I?" He crosses his arms.

Joker scowls at Batman, but he can't conceal all the hurt in his eyes.

"It'll make you happy," Richard says in a sing song voice. "And you know it. Plus, if you don't," he puts on his best defiant face. "I'm gonna stay here forever."

Batman falters. "You will do no such thing." He wags a finger at Richard. "I am your father and you will obey. That's your superpower. Now obey."

Richard shoves his nose in the air and marches to Joker's side.

Joker grins from ear to ear and his eyes light up as he looks at Richard. "I like this kid." He ruffles Richard's hair.

Richard giggles.

Batman grumbles. "Fine."

"New game!" Joker flashes the tracker before Batman's face. His eyes gleam deviously. "I call it 'find Robin without a tracker'." He grabs Richard and races from the building.

Richard laughs. "See you, padre!"

Batman starts. "Hey! Hey!" He sprints after them. He knows he should be more worried, but he finds a smile spreading across his lips anyway. His heart speeds up and it's nothing like back at the school. Now it's pure exhilaration. And he vows to never go without it for a month ever again.

 **Also, yes, I am all about the Two Dads thing. If you couldn't tell by this. Joker is so his second dad. Thus the reason there will be lots of Robin throughout these short stories. lol Please review!**


	3. Misstep

**I am on fire! I might try to be a reasonable human and not write a new one every day, but we'll see how that goes. lol Enjoy!**

Joker continues to pick one day a week to snatch Richard, alternating whether or not he keeps the tracking device on the kid or not. Two months pass like this until one day it doesn't go quite as planned.

Joker shows up at the school per usual and the kids no longer start running and screaming at the sight of him. He realizes he should be offended and somewhere deep down he's sure he is, but honestly it's nice not to have to listen to them wail as he goes up to Richard. "Alright, come on kid. Let's go." He holds out a hand for the tracker. Today is an off day for it.

Richard frowns and shifts from one foot to the other. "I don't know, Mr. Joker."

Joker raises a brow. "What are you talking about? This is what we do every week. There's no 'not knowing' about it. And quite honestly, you don't have a choice. You are my hostage."

All the children nearby laugh.

Joker glares in their direction. "Do want to be my next hostages?"

All the children squeal and scatter.

" _Anyway,_ " Joker returns his eyes to Richard. "Hand it over."

Richard ducks his head. "See, dad wasn't in such a good mood this morning. I don't know if he'll like this."

Joker blows out a breath and brushes off Richard's concerns. "He'll be more upset if we break our routine. Trust me." He looks hard at Richard.

Richard sighs. "Okay, Mr. Joker." He feels around on his shirt and plucks the tracker off. "Here you go."

Joker grins. "There you go." He tosses the tracker into a tree. When he notices Richard is still looking uncomfortable his expression dims and he reaches out to ruffle the kid's hair. "We'll play chutes and ladders if you want."

Richard bounces in place and grins. "Okay!"

Joker plucks the kid off the ground and skips to the car waiting by the curb. "Monkey face, put the pedal to the metal." He hops into the passenger seat.

"Where to, Sugarplum?" Harley smiles.

"Any old abandoned building will do." Joker waves a hand dismissively. "But do try to make it different than ones before."

"Can do." She tears out of the school driveway.

They find a place thirty minutes away from the school and Harley drops the pair off. "Call me when you're ready." She waves.

"Will do." Joker waves in return. "Alright, kid. Time to play." He leads Richard into the building and finds a place to sit and set up the game.

Richard plays along – rolls the dice, moves his piece – but there is no spirit to his movements and the light never quite reaches his eyes.

Joker's brow furrows and he frowns as he watches the kid. He lets it go for a while, but by the time they are a quarter into the second round he can't take it another second. "Come. On." Joker crosses his arms in a huff.

Richard starts. He blinks up at Joker. "Huh?"

"You've been _begging_ to play this infuriating game for weeks. Now I agree to it and you are completely out of it. You aren't smiling or laughing or cheering or any of the silly stuff you normally do." He throws his hands in the air.

"Sorry." Richard shrugs. "I just…have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, well, you're no fun at all like this." He flops over on the floor in dramatic fashion. "So snap out of it." He snaps his fingers.

Richard puffs out a laugh. "Plus, don't you think it's taking him a little too long?" He twiddles his fingers.

Joker waves a hand. "He probably overslept again."

Richard averts his eyes. "Yeah-"

A car crashes through the side of the building and Batman throws the door open. "Get. In." He says through clenched teeth. " _Now._ "

Richard ducks his head. "Y-Yes, Padre." He picks himself up from the floor and drags his feet as he goes to the car.

Joker leaps to his feet and bounces around the door to get a clear view of Batman. "Relax, Batsy." He slings an arm over Richard's shoulder. "It's not like he ran away from home or anything." He grins all the while.

Richard ducks further and tries to wriggle out of Joker's hold. He needs to get the heck out of here as fast as possible or-

"And _you_." Batman narrows his eyes. "I've had about _enough_ of you."

Joker blinks and his face creases with uncertainty. "What?"

Richard scurries forward and hops into the passenger seat. "Padre," his voice is soft. "Let's just go home." He doesn't want to see them fight, not like this. Physical fights are one thing, but this is going to go very bad, very fast.

Batman looks past Richard, his blazing gaze locked on Joker. " _Some_ of us have real lives and can't waste half the day parading around the city looking for a half-baked criminal. If you are _that_ desperate for attention, go rob a bank. Let Barbara kick your ass. I don't care. But keep your _filthy_ hands off _my_ son _._ Got it?"

Joker starts at the pure venom in Batman's words. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words as he struggles to piece together some kind of response in his scrambled head, but in the end all he can do is stare, hurt shining clearly in his eyes.

Richard's eyes widen and tears well in his eyes at the sight of Joker so distraught. Still there's nothing he can do to ease that pain. The best he can do is get Batman out of here as fast as possible before he can tear into Joker anymore. "Padre," he whines, struggling to hide the hurt in his own voice. "I wanna go home."

Batman sneers. "Now get out of here." He smashes a button and the door automatically closes before he floors it, leaving the same way he came in.

Joker can only stare vacantly in the wake of the car. His body doesn't want to move. Even his thoughts are at a standstill. There's nothing, not for what feels like hours. Then the pain pierces him and the tears well up and over, rolling down his cheeks. _Waste the day._ The pain chokes him as Batman's words replay, battering him over and over. _Half-baked criminal. Don't care. Filthy._

He isn't sure how long he stands there or how long it take to stop crying, but finally a singular thought filters through the haze of pain. He needs to call Harley. Yeah. He mechanically lifts the phone, dials the number, and waits.

"Ready, sugar plumb?" Her sing song voice comes through.

"Y-Yeah." He coughs, trying to hide the stutter. "Yeah." He doesn't know what else to say. If he _can_ say anything else without falling apart.

There is a long pause on Harley's end as she mulls over just how to deal with this and what _this_ is exactly. Ultimately she simply says, "Roger that!"

It only takes a few minutes for her to get from their lair to the building and the sight of the hole in the building makes alarms go off in her head. That is a little too much damage for their routine kidnapping game. When she pulls up within view of Joker her fears are only confirmed. His makeup is smeared, his eyes red, and tracks of tears streak his face. "Boo boo?" She frowns and her brows knit together.

Joker wordlessly gets into the car. He stares straight ahead.

Harley bites her lip and side eyes Joker, but she lets it lie until they make it back to their base.

Joker shuffles inside and slumps onto the couch. He stares with empty eyes at the blank tv sceen. He taps his foot at a near constant beat – the only way to release his tension in at least some small degree.

Harley wanders over and takes a seat next to him. "You wanna talk about it?" She reaches over, lays her hand on his, and squeezes.

Joker's lip trembles and his expression crumbles. "He was so…cruel," his voice cracks. Sobs choke out of him and the tears rise once more.

Sadness shines in Harley's eyes. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Joker leans over and rests his head in her lap. "You weren't there." He curls into a tight ball. "He's never talked to me like that." He curls his hands around the fabric of her pants.

Harley runs her fingers through his hair with one hand and rubs his back with the other. "Boo boo, it'll work out," she soothes. "You two are greatest enemies. He admitted it." She smiles. "He was just having a bad day. You'll see."

Joker runs an arm over his face to wipe away the tears. He sniffles. "Yeah," his voice wavers despite his efforts. "I'm sure you're right Harley."

Harley grimaces. He rarely calls her by her real name. Sure, at times it means nothing, but right now it causes her worry to skyrocket. It is a sign he doesn't really believe in his own words. Worse, that he is continuing to sink even now as his crying has ebbed. His mind has not recovered, not even close. "How about we watch some Mean Girls?" She puts on her best smile as she leans forward to peer at his face.

Joker puffs out a laugh and manages a tiny smile. "Sure."

…

Bruce sits hunched over on the couch, his hand folded in front of his mouth the muffle the flow of grumbled curses.

Richard stands just behind the couch. He bites his lip, peeks up at Bruce's back, and then drops his gaze. He does it again and again, unsure of what to say or if he should say anything at all. He doesn't like the funk Bruce seems to be in, but without knowing what exactly the funk is there's nothing he can do. He feels so helpless, _useless._

So in the end he just leaves. He goes to his room and tries to put it out of his mind, but his toys engage him about as much as the game of Chutes and Ladders with Joker. He sighs and his shoulders slump. This isn't going to work. For another thirty minutes he tries in vain before once more he moves.

To the kitchen, then the den, then an unused bedroom. He shifts from one room to the next until he finds himself in the living room once more. Bruce still sitting there, still mumbling. He might as well have been a statue except for this lips. Other than that Richard swears his father hasn't moved the slightest inch.

Richard grimaces. Well, that settles it then. He can't leave this. He shuffles over to the couch to stand in front of Bruce. "Um, Padre?" his voice is no more than a whisper.

"Not now kid," Bruce's tone is gruff. He doesn't even look up.

Richard swallows hard. He clasps his hands as his waist. "Don't you think you were kinda mean to Joker?"

Bruce goes rigid, his jaw clenches, his muscles tense. "Go play in your room."

Richard hears the warning in Bruce's words, but he does not heed it. "I think you made him sad and-"

"I said. Go." His voice is much sharper than he intended it to be.

Richard jumps. His eyes widen and he ducks his head, drawing his tiny hands up to press against his lips.

Bruce starts and shame punches him in the gut. When he speaks the words tumble out, "No, sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He reaches out to Richard. "I just-I was…"

Richard rushes forward and hugs Bruce. "What's wrong, dad?"

Bruce's throat tightens. He hesitates, then wraps his arms around Richard and hugs him tight. He breathes deeply, in and out. "It's just…today is…" He isn't sure he can say it or if he should say it. Richard is only a kid. Sure, he knows the same kind of pain, but…

"Did something bad happen…?" his voice is quiet.

Bruce grimaces. "Yeah…" he sighs. "A long time ago. Yeah."

Richard leans away from Bruce in order to peer up at his face.

"Today is…when my parents died." He averts his eyes.

Richard's eyes widen. "Oh." His chest tightens and heart clenches. He most definitely knows that feeling. He just…forgot, for a while, that Bruce was an orphan just like him. With their new family he forgets more and more frequently. Yeah, there are days he remembers his own parents but he doesn't think about Bruce's parents. "Padre..." He lays his head against Bruce's chest once more. "It's okay."

Bruce manages a small smile. "Thanks," to his surprise his voice is hoarse. "So I just…even though I should have known it was Joker…I was terrified." He lays his head atop Richard's head.

"I'm sorry." Richard marks the day in his mind. He never wants to forget, never wants to put his father in this kind of position again, and always wants to be able to keep others from making the same mistake again.

 **Oops, my hand slipped and I accidentally wrote a two parter. Guess you'll have to wait a bit to see how this works itself out. ;) Also, I went back and forth between wanting Bruce to have just been in a bad mood in general or for it to be related to his parents. Clearly I made a choice and I hope it was the right one. Please review!**


	4. Separation

**This one was fun. Longer than the others, but still lots of fun. I hope you enjoy just as much as I did. :)**

Things change after that. Crime doesn't disappear entirely, but the biggest draw inherent in it does. Robbery? Catwoman. Prison break? Bane. Team efforts to pull off a heist? There are plenty of villains, but there is never Joker. Batman stops them of course, but his usual gusto starts to dissipate after the first few weeks. The victories feel very hollow, even to Robin.

More than anything though Richard notices the gap in his own life as week after week goes by and there is not a single day in any of them where Joker swoops in to take him away. The other children even start to talk about it. In a way he knows he should be glad. It means he won't worry his dad like that ever again, and yet…he misses it.

The bell rings for recess and the children race from the school. They rush to the playground and split off into their groups. Richard lags, running at the rear of the pack. His mind wars over which piece of equipment he should play on today and he veers left, heading for the slide.

It is then, out of the corner of his eye, that he notices a startling contrast – something that does not belong. Startling green set against the red brick of the school. He screeches to a halt and pivots, his eyes widening as his gaze falls on a familiar figure. A smile spreads clear across his face and with a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure none of the teachers are paying him any mind he changes course. He makes a beeline for the criminal.

Joker sits on the sidewalk and leans back against the brick wall, his legs bent and his arms hanging over them.

"Mr. Joker," Richard calls to him. When he reaches Joker, however, the cheer falls away. Up close he can see how vacant Joker's eyes are. Honestly he looks like he is looking at nothing at all. Is he even awake? Can people sleep with their eyes open? Richard frowns and just stands there for a while, watching the man. It takes a full minute for him to settle on his knees at Joker's side. "What are you doing here?"

Joker shifts his gaze so that he is looking at Richard. Still, the emptiness never quite leaves his face. He shrugs. "I just felt like it I guess."

Richard's brows knit together. "I can't go with you right now, you know. It's only recess and-"

Joker barks out a laugh. "As if I'd ever do that again."

Richard blinks. "What do you mean?"

Joker shakes his head. "You heard it just as well as me. Chasing me is a waste of his time. And I can't touch you." He lifts his hands and stares for a long moment before sneering at them and dropping them on his knees again. _Filthy hands._ "I probably shouldn't be here at all."

Richard's eyes widen and his heart clenches. He hears the words just as clearly in his head as if they were being said right here and now all over again. "Oh, no." Richard shakes his head fervently. "He didn't mean it. Really. He was just really upset about something, something completely different. He wasn't mad at you at all."

Joker snorts. "If you say so."

Richard shifts his legs out from under him and sits against the brick just like Joker. "Please," his voice is tiny. "Don't be so sad." He wraps his arms around Joker's arm and leans his head on Joker's shoulder.

Joker starts and nearly jerks away out of instinct. His brow furrows as he stares curiously at the child.

"You're supposed to smile and laugh even when there's nothing funny at all." He nuzzles Joker's arm. "Commit crimes, play with me, and always come back no matter what."

Joker's lips tremble and his expression crumbles. "Stop it," his voice cracks. He can feel the emotion swell in his chest. Any more of this and it will break free.

"It's okay to cry," Richard murmurs. "Even if you're a bad guy. And you're not really bad anyway. Not to me."

Joker hates himself for it, but for the millionth time over the past few weeks he cries. Tears roll down his face and he can only be thankful that they are silent for once. He can't afford to draw any more attention to himself by being so childish as to sob.

Richard hugs tighter. "Hey, want some ice cream?"

Joker blinks, stunned. "What?"

Richard grins and springs to his feet. "Ice cream." He grabs Joker's hands and tugs. "It always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

Joker snorts and more tears shake free. "I don't think…"

"Come on, there's a place right by the school. We can get there and back before I have to go back to class." He continues to tug futilely.

Joker wipes an arm over his face. "Okay." He pushes himself to his feet.

"Alright!" Richard pulls Joker along. "Now you're my hostage."

Joker puffs out a laugh and even finds it in him to smile a little.

It is just as quick as Richard said it would be. Every step of the way Richard keeps his hand in Joker's, even as they get an odd look from the man running the stand. They only separate as they sit across from each other on a bench. "See? Isn't this great, Mr. Joker?" Richard smiles between licks.

Joker contemplates the child. "Why do you call me that?" He never really thought about it before, consumed with getting Batman's attention more than anything. Now though, it sticks out to him.

Richard blinks. "What do you mean?"

"You call me 'Mr. Joker'. Why?"

Richard frowns and shrugs. "It's just nice I thought."

Joker chuckles, a weak sentiment.

"Do you want me to call you something else?" Richard tilts his head, genuine curiosity shining in his eyes.

Joker shakes his head. "It's fine. Just…different." Although he can't say he has had much experience with children. Maybe that's a thing plenty of them do. Even if it is, he knows they wouldn't with him.

An idea sparks in Richard's head and he grins. "How about Anti-dad!" He bounces in his seat.

Joker stares dumbfounded. "I'm sorry?"

Richard doesn't falter in the slightest. "Anti-dad. You know, cause you're a criminal, and cause I already have a dad. I can't call you _both_ dad." He rolls his eyes, as if this is obvious.

Joker stares for a long moment. Only as the sheer honesty behind the kid's words sets in does he react. He bursts out laughing.

Richard's cheeks color. "What?" He ducks his head.

"You're adorable." Joker grins from ear to ear and for just a moment he completely forgets all the pain of the past few weeks. He reaches over and ruffles the kid's hair. The smile falls. "But I'm no father. I could never be."

Richard's brows knit together. "Why not? I like you."

Joker smiles but there is a bitter edge to it. "Like you said, I'm a criminal." He feels himself sinking all over again.

"Criminals can have a family too," Richard insists. "Besides, you play board games with me and take me for ice cream. It counts. At least…" his voice gets softer. "It counts to me."

"Well, thanks." Joker stands and starts to walk in the direction of the school. "Come on, we need to go back." He holds a hand out without thinking about it.

Richard's face lights up. He bounces from his seat and slips his hand into Joker's. "See?" He points. "Good parent." He snickers.

Joker starts and jerks his hand away. "No. Bad." He scowls.

Richard's eyes widen and become watery. He frowns and ducks his head.

Joker starts. Panic twists his face and he waves his hands frantically. "No, come on. Don't do that."

Richard holds up his hand.

Joker blows out and breath. "Okay, fine."

Richard giggles and twines his arm around Joker's before locking hands. He leans heavily against Joker and nuzzles him.

Joker smiles, a soft genuine sentiment.

They walk back together and once they reach the same brick wall, Joker lets go. "See you…" he grimaces as he realizes what he is saying. "…sometime." He shrugs. Who knows when that will be. His heart plummets.

Richard puffs out his lips. "Hey," he pipes. "Since you know he wasn't mad at you now, why don't you go rob a bank or something tonight?" He watches with eager eyes and holds his breath all the while.

Joker shakes his head. "It's more complicated than that."

Richard frowns. "No it's not."

Joker doesn't say anything to that. "Bye, kid." He just walks away.

Richard stares sadly after him, the bell ringing distantly in his mind. He chews on the inside of his cheek as his mind whirs. There has to be a way to fix this. His face lights up. Of course.

He waits impatiently for the rest of the school day to pass by, for his dad to come and get him. He even waits all of the way home, not wanting to rush into it too soon. Once they are home, however, he can't hold it in any longer. "Padre." He plants himself in front of Bruce. He realizes he could never pose as any real kind of barricade to his father, but it is the sentiment that is most important in his mind.

Bruce looks down at Richard. "Yeah, what's up, Dick?" He tilts his head.

"You should apologize to Joker," he says with a firm nod.

Bruce chokes on thin air. "I'm sorry, what?" He tries his best to laugh it off.

Richard crosses his arms. "You heard me. Say you're sorry for being so mean."

Bruce makes a face. "Where is this coming from?"

Richard looks hard at his father. "You hurt his feelings and that's why he hasn't done any bad things lately. You know it. And all you do is sulk now because of it."

Bruce snorts. "I do _not_ sulk."

"Oh yeah?" Richard raises a brow. "Then you weren't about to sit in front of the couch and watch sappy movies about people breaking up and then making up by the end all day and night?"

Bruce narrows his eyes. "What does it matter what I watch? I just like those movies! All the time."

Richard looks at him as if he is stupid. "You haven't watched Serendipity in a month."

"So! I watch what I want." He shoves his nose in the air and stomps to the couch, stopping as he realizes he is about to do exactly what Richard said he would. He grumbles to himself.

Richard snickers, but the amusement fades in the face of the seriousness of this conversation. "Come on, Padre." He follows after him and once more faces his father. He stares with wide, pleading eyes. "I know you feel bad about what you said. So just find him. Say you're sorry, that you didn't mean it."

Bruce averts his eyes. "It's more complicated than that."

Richard grimaces as the same words that Joker said to him come out of Bruce's mouth. "Why?" He puffs his lips out in a pout.

Bruce shakes his head and sighs. "He has to commit a crime." He maneuvers around Richard and sinks into the couch. "Otherwise there's no reason Batman should ever see him."

Richard grinds his teeth. This is ridiculous! How can two people who clearly want to see each other more than anyone else in the world be so unwilling to just _do it?_ It makes him want to scream. It makes him want to-

Richard blinks. The irritation smoothes out of his face. "Whatever." He walks away, to his room. If that's how they want to be, then he'll just have to take matters into his own hands.

…

Bruce shows up at the school on time today. He's sure he does. Only when he gets there, Richard is nowhere in sight. His heart picks up speed and panic seizes him for a brief moment before surging into fury. He bares his teeth and his eyes catch fire. He burns rubber and makes a beeline for one of Joker's known hideouts. He suits up along the way and only barely stops himself from plowing through the side of the building like that day so many weeks ago. He'd never admit it, but he is more than a little worried he would cause the building to collapse and every in it to be crushed.

He leaps from the car and smashes through the nearest window. " _Joker,_ " venom drips from his words. You would think the clown would learn from the last time. Taking Richard is exactly the wrong way to fix this mess.

Joker jolts to attention and blinks at Batman. "Batman?" His brow furrows. "What are you doing here?"

Batman scoffs. "Don't play dumb with me." He points a finger at Joker. "I know you have him."

Joker frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah," Harley pipes from her place by Joker's side. "Mister J hasn't done anything illegal in weeks." Her eyes widen as she realizes she might have said too much.

Batman flinches. Of course he is all too aware of this, still, hearing it out loud makes it all the more real. Joker hasn't been himself since he snapped at him that day. Then it hits him. His face drains of color. "No, you have to have him," his voice is breathless.

Joker's brows knit together and then he too realizes the gravity of the situation. He scrambles off the couch. "Robin? You _lost_ the kid?" His heart leaps into his throat. Every nerve stands on end.

Batman trembles despite his efforts. "You don't have him…" His throat tightens.

Joker swivels. "Harley!"

Harley hops to her feet without another word. "I'm on it, Mister J." She rushes out the door, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll cover the east side of town. Ivy will go west."

Joker looks hard at Batman. "You take north, I'll take south?" He intends for it to be a command, but an inflection sneaks into his last word.

Batman nods. "Yeah." They race out of the building and go separate ways. Before taking to his section of town, however, Batman makes an entire sweep of the school. Maybe he missed him. Maybe Richard is really there, waiting somewhere. Only he isn't. Batman knows it, but it doesn't stop his heart from clenching when he comes up empty handed. As a last ditch effort he even checks the tracker. Again, no. It says he is here. Yet he is not. Of course not.

Joker even ditches his assigned section for a little while to check the place they had eaten ice cream together. It's silly, of course, because Batman wouldn't have missed him if he had been there, but he can't stop himself. He dares to hope. And that hope shatters. The panic rushing through him becomes more intense, his heart pounding in his ears. He turns hard on his heel and heads for his section of town. This can't be how it ends. Even though he had no part of this he is sure Batman would never forgive him anyway. More than that, Joker would never forgive himself.

Harley doesn't do as they do. She is just as frantic, yes, but she refuses to let that cloud her judgement. She doesn't comb every area of every building. She thinks with the mind of a child and more so a child with an agenda. She goes to safe places – restaurants, the library, the gaming store, and other stores. She doesn't go into any of them either. She understands exactly what is going on and that would not serve Richard at all.

Finally she comes to the skating rink and there he is, just as she predicted. Not inside, not hiding at all, not even lost. Forlorn perhaps, but not at all in danger. She hurries over to him. "Richard!"

Richard starts and jerks his gaze up to meet her. He gasps and his eyes light up. "Miss Quinn." He smiles.

Harley scoops him into her arms and hugs him close. "It's Harley, darling. I told you that."

Richard smiles sheepishly. "Right. Sorry, Miss Harley."

Harley chuckles. She grabs her phone from her pocket and dials Joker.

Joker fumbles with his phone and finally manages to answer it. "Harley?" He holds his breath.

"I found him." Her smile reaches all the way to her voice. "The skating rink."

Joker utters a breathy laugh. Relief sweeps over his features. "Thank you so much, sweetheart." He makes a beeline for Harley's location, but not before calling Batman to let him know where to go.

Harley slips her phone back into her pocket and shifts Richard's weight on her hip. "You had us worried sick sweetie. What were you thinking?" She asks it even though she already knows the answer.

Richard shrugs. "Stuff." He isn't ready to tell yet. Not without them here.

"Uh-huh." Harley smirks knowingly. "Well it'd good to have you back." She nuzzles him.

It takes Batman far too long to get across town, but eventually he makes it. He trips over himself getting out of the car then rushes over to where Harley stands holding his child. His voice catches in his throat and he can feels the tears – whether from sheer relief or a release of all the fear he had felt before he can not be sure. He'll never be sure. All he knows is he is so _thankful_ as he pulls Richard out of Harley's arms and clutches him close. "Dick…" He chokes out. He buries his face in the kid's hair.

Richard grimaces and guilt weighs heavy on his shoulders. "Padre…" He reaches up and wraps his arms around his father. "Sorry." Even as he comforts Batman he peers over his father's shoulder in search of another. Where is he? Where-?

Joker comes into view only a minute later. Still, he does not join in on the celebration. He lingers at a distance. He smirks at the child. He too understands the point of all this now.

Richard grins. He wriggles in Batman's grip.

Batman blinks and loosens his hold on his son. "Dick?"

Richard squirms until he is finally able to break free with a tiny grunt as he lands on all fours. He scrambles to his feet and scurries toward Joker. "Mr. Joker," his voice is soft as he approaches. He offers a small smile. He raises his arms and waits.

Joker recognizes his impulse, but his eyes instinctively dart to Batman. He knows better than to interfere anymore.

Batman watches him carefully. More than anything he isn't sure what to make of Richard and his actions.

Joker makes the tentative decision to move closer. He reaches down and lifts Richard into his arms. "You little trickster," he says it as if to scold, but the way he engulfs Richard in a hug contradicts it entirely.

Richard giggles. "Sorry, but I had to." He looks up, at Batman. "Padre." He reaches out toward his father. He's much too far to grab, but he hopes it will be enough to beckon him.

Batman sighs. He takes slow steps toward the pair. "You wandered out here on purpose." He finally comes to the same conclusion as everyone else.

Richard ducks his head. "Maybe." He tugs on Joker's sleeve.

Joker takes the cue and sets Richard on his feet.

Richard scampers away, to Harley's side. He never once looks away though. He holds his breath as he keeps an eye on them.

Harley wraps an arm around his shoulder. She too holds her breath. This is it. Make or break.

Joker tenses and shifts from one foot to the other. He drops his eyes to the ground and glances up at Batman over and over.

Batman averts his eyes. "I, uh…thanks for helping find Dick. And…sorry for thinking you did it."

Joker manages a small smile. "Sure thing."

Batman chews the inside of his cheek. He searches for the words to say. "I think you've turned my kid into a troublemaker though." He half laughs. He mentally face palms.

Joker shrugs. "I'll be sure to stay away from him from now on. If that's what you want."

Batman's eyes widen. Panic twists his stomach into knots. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. _Say you're sorry_. He grimaces. "Look, I…I'm sorry."

Joker jerks to attention. "What?"

Batman rubs the back of his head. "You're not a half-baked criminal, or a waste. Not to me." He offers an awkward smile.

Joker's eyes lights up and a grin stretches clear across his face.

"So, uh, it'd be totally cool if you decided to rob a bank or something tonight."

Joker laughs. His grin shifts to a smug smirk. "I knew you missed me, Batsy." He pats Batman's face.

Batman flushes beneath his mask. "Whatever," he huffs. "I hate you, you know."

Joker bounces in place. "I hate you more." His gaze shifts and his eyes light on Richard. His face dims slightly.

Batman is not blind to this. He knows exactly what Joker is thinking. "As long as you don't take the tracker off it's fine."

Joker snorts. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Batman shakes his head. "I know you like him. Don't be stupid about it."

Joker smiles softly. "Yeah, alright."

Batman smiles in return. "Catch you later." He playfully punches at Joker's cheek before turning away to get Richard.

Richard's expression overflows with happiness. He practically vibrates with enthusiasm.

Batman rolls his eyes at the kid. "Come on, Dick. Let's go home." He lifts the kid off the ground and carries him to the car.

"Yes, Padre."

Joker contains it until the car pulls away, then his emotions burst forth. He races over to Harley and twirls her in the air. "You heard him, right?" he gushes. "He still hates me." He giggles.

Harley grins and laughs along with him. "See, Boo boo? I told you everything would work out." It took way longer than she could have ever dreamed, but it worked out all the same.

Joker hugs her. "Yeah. You always are right." Thank goodness for that. Any other kind of world would be too miserable to bear.

 **Also known as the chapter wherein Robin is every shipper ever and is a hundred percent done with their relationship drama. lol Also I am totally on board with the idea of all the villains having a bit of a soft spot for Robin, Harley and Joker most of all obviously. I hope you liked. Please review!**


	5. Mine

**A shorter one, but I really wanted to capture a moment like this. This probably happens a couple months after the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Batman sits alone in front of the television watching Serendipity for the millionth time. It is late enough for Richard to be in bed, but early enough for Barbara and Alfred to be wandering around somewhere. Usually he waits for them to go to sleep before slipping into his suit, but he didn't feel like waiting tonight. He just has this feeling that something will happen tonight – some sort of crime – and earlier than usual.

He makes it about halfway through the movie when the alarms blare throughout the house. He snaps his head up and calls, "Computer! Who is it?" With his security system tapped into all the cameras in the city it is easy to know.

"The Joker, sir. Alone."

Batman shoves himself from the cushion and leaps over the back of the couch. "Mine! Called it!" he yells it so Alfred and Barbara – Barbara in particular – don't go out instead. "I got this." He rubs his hands together. It's been a while since the Joker has gone it alone. At the very least Harley is usually there. He definitely can't pass this up.

He leaps into his vehicle and speeds to the location of the break in. A jewelry store. Of course. He pulls up in front of the store, fully expecting to have to search a few streets before he is able to find Joker. Even when the Joker wants to be found he can't completely curb his instinct to run. Plus if he lingers too close then the cops will find him before Batman even gets there.

So when Batman sweeps past the first alley and a patch of green catches his eye he is a little more than taken aback. He stops short and backpedals, alarm bells going off in his head as he hears a sharp cry – a familiar one. His eyes widen as he sees a stranger in the alley with his hand clenched around the Joker's collar. "Hey!" A fire lights in Batman's eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

The suited man perks and raises a brow at Batman. "What does it look like?" He looks at Batman as if he is an idiot. "Justice."

Batman scoffs. "Yeah, well, this is _my_ town and _my_ villain. So you can just go now." He works to put on a smile, but it comes off as more of a sneer. "I can handle it from here."

The man barks out a laugh. "Clearly not." He shakes Joker in his grip. "Otherwise filth like this wouldn't even be breaking and entering in the first place. They'd be locked up tight in a prison."

Batman clenches his fists and grinds his teeth. "I. Said. Go."

The man narrows his eyes. "Not until he tells me where he stashed what he stole." He punches Joker in the mouth.

Joker yelps. He stares helplessly at Batman.

Batman seethes. He launches forward and smashes his fist into the man's face.

The man gasps, stumbles, and loses his hold on Joker.

Joker drops to the ground with a grunt. He grumbles, rubbing at his face.

Batman towers over the man. "Don't touch my nemesis." He glares death at the man.

The man sneers in return. "You're a piece of work." He shoves past Batman. "I hope you're proud of letting people be hurt by these _scum._ " With that he leaves the scene.

Batman scoffs, turning his attention to the Joker. His expression softens almost instantly. "Are you okay?" He holds a hand out.

A smile spreads across Joker's face and his heart beats a little faster. "I am now." He lays his hand in Batman's.

Batman pulls Joker to his feet. His eyes snap to the criminal's lips. "You're bleeding…" He brushes a finger along Joker's lips.

Joker shrugs. "I've had worse."

Batman wants that to be the worst of it, but it's impossible not to notice the purpling around his neck. "What the hell?" Tension and fury flood him all over again. He runs his thumbs along Joker's neck. "What did that guy do to you?"

Joker flinches and averts his eyes. "Really, I'm fine," he tries his best to brush it off.

Batman breathes deeply in and out. "Look, you can come back to Wayne Manor and I can take care of it for you."

Joker chuckles. "Nah, Harley is good at that. You really don't have to worry so much." He smirks. "Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about all the precious jewels I stole?"

Batman rolls his eyes. "Please, I'm not that stupid."

Joker blinks. "Sorry?"

Batman smiles. "I know you didn't take anything."

Joker fumbles. He laughs with a nervous edge. "Of course I did."

Batman shakes his head. "You only set the alarms off so I'd come running. Either that or you're getting so sloppy you can't even remember if you stole something or not." He grins, but it is a fleeting sentiment in the face of his next thoughts. "Then that _moron_ showed up."

"Relax, Batsy. Not need to get jealous." Joker leans in close.

Batman pushes Joker's face away and looks hard at him. "You know you can fight people other than me, right? You don't have to let yourself get pummeled like that."

Joker chuckles. "You wish that was why I ended up this way." A flicker of discontent passes over his eyes. "You know I'm no fighter. I can only fight you because you don't try as hard." He grimaces. "If you hit me like you hit that guy…" He doesn't even want to finish that thought.

Batman scoffs. "Batman doesn't go easy on anyone." He crosses his arms and looks pointedly in another direction.

Joker grins. "Of course not." He wraps his arms around Batman's neckand leans in close. "Then hit me, Batsy. Knock me out."

Batman narrows his eyes and sticks his lips out in a pout. "You're the worst."

Joker snickers. "I know." He pecks Batman on the cheek and takes three quick steps back. "But you hate me anyway."

Batman blushes beneath his mask. He is too stunned for words. All he can do is grumble incoherent nonsense under his breath.

Joker grins from ear to ear. "Bye bye, Batsy." He waves over his shoulder as he zips past Batman and back toward his base.

Batman slowly rises above the surface of his scattered mind. He lifts a hand to his cheek and feels the warmth there. More importantly, when he pulls his fingers back he sees the bright red staining them. His lipstick. He should probably find a way to get rid of that before heading back home. He does _not_ need all the questions that will bring. Yet he doesn't even double check. He rubs at the space, hoping for the best, while also knowing deep down that he kind of wants it to still be there, just for a little longer.

 **I needed a short, cuter one after spending almost a whole chapter with them upset with each other last time. lol I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Reminiscence

**I finally figured out what I wanted to do next. Once I got to it this was fun as always. Enjoy!**

It is only a few days later when a bank is hit. Batman can only assume it is to prove Joker is still very much a villain and willing to steal actual items. It is a group effort and everyone goes out for it, even Robin. Luckily it is a weekend and Batman is able to let the kid come along without feeling guilty about being a bad parent. They split up in order to catch all the thieves, Batman blazing a trail for Joker. He follows the laughter, coming up time and time again upon a recording. He should feel annoyed, but he is surprised that there is nothing but excitement pumping through his veins.

Before he knows it he passes the city limits – far. He finds himself at the bottom of a cliff when he finally catches a glimpse of the familiar green popping out against the deep blue sky. It is at the top of the cliff, but compared to the trek out here the distance is nothing. Batman walks up the stretch of the rise until he finally comes out at the peak and can fully see Joker.

Joker sits on a limb of the solitary tree on the cliff. "Batsy." He swings his feet as he grins down at Batman. "Did you come just for me?" He laughs.

Batman walks closer to the tree. "What are you doing up there?" He raises a brow and crosses his arms. He's just being the crazy person he is, obviously. Still he asked anyway.

Joker shrugs. "Waiting." He spins around, curls his legs around the limb, and falls backward, hanging from the tree. "What do you think?" His grin spreads further across his face. "Like my accessories?" A pearl necklace dangles from his neck. He holds his hands up and flashes the diamond rings decorating each finger.

Batman snorts in acknowledgement. "Yeah, yeah, you've still got it. Now let's go. I have to turn you in for this."

A frown twitches at Joker's lips. "Now don't say that. You'll spoil the fun." He drops to the ground. His limbs tangle on the way down and he lands face first. "Ow," he grumbles.

Batman snickers. "Maybe those jewels are weighing you down." He approaches the Joker.

Joker leaps to his feet and flashes Batman a grin. "Come on, you like them on me." He walks to meet Batman. "Admit it."

"You look like an idiot," Batman deadpans.

"Yeah I do." Joker leans forward, staring deep into Batman's eyes. At the last second his gaze flickers to the side and his mind isn't far behind, drifting away from Batman. The smile slips away from his lips and he stands straight.

Batman blinks. "Joker?"

Joker slides his feet and shifts to face the cliff. "You want to know why I really came here?" his voice is strangely solemn.

Batman stiffens. The air is thick with tension and the alarm bells ring loud and clear in his head. Does he really want to know the answer? "Why?" He asks despite himself.

Joker wanders toward the edge of the cliff, dangerously close.

Batman starts and jolts after him. "Hey!" He reaches out, his hands at the ready if Joker does anything stupid like he is so apt to do. Still, he can't just grab Joker. That would be weird. Unnecessary. Just…no.

Joker stares out at the brilliant light of the city in the distance. "It's beautiful, don't you think?" his voice is far away, just like his mind.

"Sure." Batman has never really been out here, and when he has it certainly wasn't for fun. There is rarely a reason to leave the city and he was never much of a country boy, not even a 'just past the city' kind of guy. He relaxes enough to take his eyes off of Joker and looks up. Now that he looks at the city like this he does see it – the magnificence of the lights shining like thousands of stars right at their fingertips.

Joker chuckles. "I bet you've never even been out here before, eh Batsy?" there is a light to his tone, but the sentiment doesn't quite reach his face.

"Born and raised in the city." Batman returns his gaze to Joker. His skin continues to crawl as he watches the criminal linger so close to the edge.

"Me too." Joker's eyes glaze over. "Only not."

Batman frowns and shifts with unease.

"I never belonged. Not even at home. So…I came here. To feel better."

Batman's urge to get him far away from the edge grows more intense by the second. "Joker…" He doesn't know what else to say. This isn't what their fights are supposed to be like. He chases, catches, and turns Joker in. Or, you know, _accidentally_ lets him go. They don't talk this way. At least they never have before.

"It's peaceful," Joker rambles on. "Helped clear my mind. But also…made me crazier." A grin twists his lips. "Made me realize how screwed up my life was."

Batman swallows hard. "What happened to you?" He hates to admit it, but he never considered what actually turned Joker into the Joker. He forgets that behind every villain was once an innocent child.

Joker shrugs. "Nothing." His expression is suddenly light, as if all the pain from moments before never existed. So w _rong._ He plops down, sitting crisscross.

Batman follows suit, side eyeing him. This shift is almost more unsettling than the way he was before. As he contemplates Joker his eyes catch on something. It slowly drifts down, caught by the shifting wind, until it lands on his nose. He blinks. Cold. Oh. "It's snowing." He peers up and sees that more flakes are following suit and for the first time he realizes how cold it must be. With his outfit he never does notice the temperature, not without some visual cue like snow or rain.

Joker follows Batman's gaze. "Huh. So it is." He holds a hand out to catch a flake.

Now that he is not so worried about Joker jumping, Batman notices one other thing. Joker's body is shivering with surprising intensity. He starts. "Why did you come out here tonight when you knew it was going to be this cold?" He frowns and shoots Joker a scolding look.

Joker shakes his head. "Didn't know. Don't watch the weather channel."

"You should have known the second you stepped outside." Batman crosses his arms.

Joker hums thoughtfully. He holds his hands out and watches as they shake before his very eyes. How strange. Now that Batman has mentioned it, yes, he feels a bit of a chill, but nothing like what his body appears to be experiencing. "Just another defect," he mumbles.

Batman double takes. "What?"

Joker shakes his head and manages a smile. "Nothing." He sets his hands on his knees.

Batman narrows his eyes. It bothers him that Joker has made no move to solve the cold problem he is clearly having. "You seriously can't feel it?" It's either this or he wants to suffer and Batman refuses to even contemplate

Joker shrugs. "I guess not." It certainly made nights on the street more bearable. More dangerous for his health, but certainly easier to endure.

Batman sighs. He grabs Joker by the arm and tugs him closer, close enough for him to wrap his arms and cape around the idiot. "Only until the cops get here."

Joker's lips curl upward and he bites his lip. Content floods through him and his face flushes. He leans into Batman. "You're not very good at being the hero."

Batman rolls his eyes. "I caught you didn't I?"

"The hero is supposed to beat and cuff the villain, not cuddle them into submission."

Batman snorts. "This is _not_ cuddling. I'm making sure you don't freeze to death before you can go to prison. Nothing more."

"Okay." Joker may not be able to feel the cold, but he feels the warmth slowly seeping into his body. It tickles him to think that Batman is naturally warm while he is so cold. He has no proof, this is really the only time they've been this close long enough to even contemplate body heat, but it would be quite poetic. He rather likes the idea.

"Why else did you come out here?" Batman asks absently as he stares out at the dark sky above the city.

Joker blinks. "What?"

"There was another reason. Right?" He can't dismiss the image of Joker standing so close to the edge tonight. He'd rather forget, but he wants to know the truth.

Joker tenses and his expression hardens. "I told you, it was nothing."

"I'm not stupid."

Joker sits up, as far away from Batman as he can manage without leaving his hold. "Then you'll drop this, _Batman._ "

Batman starts at the force and venom behind his name. "Joker…" He opens his mouth around empty words.

"We aren't friends, Batman. You're the hero and I'm the villain. Only Harley knows about those parts of me. She's the only one who deserves to. If not for her…" He stops himself before he gives too much away.

Batman sees the police cars pull up at the bottom of the cliff. "Come on." He withdraws his arms and cape from Joker. He holds a hand out to help Joker to his feet. "Time to go."

Joker accepts the offer and leans in close as he is pulled up. "I'll get out, you know." He grins, shoving the conversation from a moment ago to the farthest recesses of his mind. He doesn't want that to be his last thought and interaction with Batman before he goes away for a while.

Batman smirks. "You wish."

"So do you."

With that Batman leads Joker to the police car and watches as they drive away. Deep down he knows exactly what this place was to Joker, what he did _._ Well, _almost_ did. Still, he wishes he could hear it himself. But he knows Joker is right. They aren't friends. A hero and a villain. Forever at odds. There is no place for these emotions in their games. He knows it as well as he knows the Joker. Even so, he can't help wanting Joker to admit it to him. Just like he can't help wanting Joker to escape. Again, and again, and again. Into eternity.

 **I got a bit of my headcanon of Joker's past in this one. I'll probably better explore it later if I can find a good enough setup. I also used someone else's headcanon about Joker not being sensitive to the cold. I love the idea of that and it lends itself to cute scenarios.**

 **Also, I wouldn't mind requests for this story. However I do reserve the right not to do the request if it doesn't interest me or if it just won't fit right in this story. Still, I'll gladly hear anything anyone might suggest, so feel free. Please review!**


	7. Jail Visits

**Yeah, so, Judas is pretty much my Batjokes theme song now. It fits so well, especially when it's combined with hillywood's version that is actually about Joker. Not that it has any bearing on this chapter, but I felt the need to say so anyway. XD Enjoy!**

Batman goes on about his business for about a week before it starts to get to him. Joker usually doesn't break out this quick anyway, but he can't help getting antsy over it. His mind whirs with all the worst case scenarios. What if Joker is having planner block, what if he _likes_ being there over being free, or worst of all, what if he never intends on breaking out at all? These thoughts eat away at him with increasing frequency as the days go by.

Luckily he doesn't have to make himself look like a fool by going to check on the clown. Only a day later Richard comes up to him with a deep frown set on his face. "Padre, where has Mr. Joker been?"

Batman chuckles. "I told you, Dick. He's in prison. That's where criminals belong." His heart protests his words. It is the right thing to say for sure, yet he wants more than anything for Joker to be out and about once more, even if he will only have to put the clown's sorry butt back in jail all over again. It's the proper order after all.

"Well," Richard stretches out the word and clasps his hands at his waist. "Can we go see him? Please?" He stares pleadingly.

"It's late you know." He looks hard at Richard. "Probably about time for you to get to bed don't you think?" He raises a brow.

Richard puffs out his lips. "Nu-uh. It's a Friday. I get to stay up later." He gives a firm nod.

Batman snorts. "Yeah, yeah." He put on his show, so now it is time to give in. "Get what you need and let's go."

Richard wriggles in place as he cheers. He leaps forward and throws his arms around Batman. "Thank you, padre." He releases his dad within a second and pivots, sprinting up the stairs to his room.

Batman smiles after him. That kid is way too happy to go and see a criminal. Then again, he supposes Joker is not so easily defined, not to the two of them.

Richard is back within the space of a minute. "Alright!" He bounces where he stands. "Let's go, let's go." He nabs Batman's hand and tugs for all he's worth.

Batman follows Robin's lead. "I'm coming." He chuckles.

They reach the prison in good time and Richard runs on by all the guards before they can even think to stop him for a scan. One look from Batman and they let it go as well as allow Batman to pass on through. It's become something of an unspoken rule to just let him go unchecked. They all know why he is here and that he never, ever does anything but bicker like a child.

Richard races down the stairs and across the walkway to the far side. "Mr. Joker!" He slams his hands on the glass, blatantly ignoring the warning on the sign. He grins from ear to ear.

Joker starts and looks up, a smile softening his face. "Good to see you again."

Richard beams. "It's no fun with you in there." He puffs out a lip.

Joker laughs. "Yeah, well, comes with the territory." He pushes himself to his feet and walks over to the glass.

"Hurry up and break out." Richard bounces on the balls of his feet.

Batman comes up behind his son. "Don't encourage the maniac." He smirks.

Richard giggles. "Dad misses you too," he pipes.

Batman sputters. "I do _not_." He crosses his arms in a huff.

Richard's smile only grows. "He sulks all the time cause he wants you to break out just like me."

Does he now?" Joker flashes a full toothed smile. "Maybe I can move my escape date up if he admits it." He locks eyes with Batman.

Batman scoffs. "Not on your life. I _do_ have other reasons to visit this place you know."

Joker shrugs. "If you say so. I guess I'll just make myself comfortable then." He turns away.

Batman grumbles beneath his breath.

"Mr. Joker!" Richard shifts from one foot to the other.

Joker pauses and peers over his shoulder. "Yeah, kid?"

"I have something for you." Richard presses a piece of paper against the glass.

Joker's smile softens. "I'm afraid us inmates aren't allowed to have-"

Richard pivots and grabs a handful of Batman's cape. "Hey, hey, I wanna give him the thing." His eyes widen. "Can't I? Please?"

Batman chews on the inside of his cheek. His gaze flits from his son to the level high above them, where he can see Barbara watching from afar. Because of course she is. "Hey!" He yells to her.

Barbara peers down at him and raises a brow.

"Let him in will ya?" Batman levels her with a stern look.

Barbara looks just as hard back at him. "Are you crazy? No way. Who knows what that maniac could do."

Batman snorts and rolls his eyes. "Trust me, Joker won't do a thing. Really." _I trust him._ The words linger on his parted lips, but he can't find it in him to say it out loud. That…would be too much, too vulnerable…open.

Barbara folds her hands together and presses her knuckles to her mouth. Her eyes swim with heavy doubt. And yet… "Unlock the gate!" She shouts over her shoulder.

The door slides open just enough for Richard to slip through and then it shuts behind him. "Mr. Joker." He holds the piece of paper up. "For you." His eyes are like shining stars.

Joker shifts, slowly, and takes the paper in his hands. He stares long and hard at the drawing scrawled and colored in with the hurried hand unique to a child. It is a picture of Richard between Joker and Batman with painstakingly perfect hearts all over the page.

Richard clasps his hands behind him and sways on his feet. His smile is shy. "So you don't feel lonely in here."

Joker sighs. "Why do you have to be so cute?" His smile is tired as he bends down to Richard's level.

Richard bounces forward and throws his arms around Joker's neck. "Come see me soon," he whispers.

Joker hugs him in return. "Just a little longer, kid."

Richard pulls away and puffs out his lip. "Why?"

Joker's lips twist into a smile and he clenches his fist. "Gotta have the right amount of flair to suit the Joker." He unclenches his fist in a mock explosion as he sweeps his hand in a semicircle.

Richard's face lights up and he laughs.

Batman doesn't feel the need to watch, but he makes sure to listen intently. "Nope. No flair. There will be no escaping."

Richard shakes his head. "He says it, but he doesn't mean it." He grabs Joker's sleeves. "So be sure to get out as soon as possible with your 'Joker flair'." He giggles.

Joker chuckles. "We'll see." He ruffles the kid's hair. "Either way, I'm definitely keeping this." He waves the paper gently to indicate it.

Richard beams. "Thanks, Mr. Joker." He spins to face the glass. "Okay! I'm done. Padre?" He tilts his head. "You sure you don't want to see him too?"

Batman's face flushes beneath the mask. "What? No. I can see him just fine from here. Little miscreant. I don't need to breathe the same air or anything."

Joker grins from ear to ear. "Come on, Batsy, you know you miss me."

Batman looks the opposite direction. "You wish." It takes him back to the night on the cliff and he shakes his head fervently. "Babs! Unlock it! Let's go!"

The door unlocks and Richard skips out as easily as he entered. "Bye, Mr. Joker." He waves over his shoulder. See you soon."

Batman snorts. "No, not soon," he insists despite the futility.

"See ya kid." Joker grins like a maniac. "And you too Bats." He waves his fingers.

 **…**

Another week goes by and this time Batman doesn't bother with using Richard as an excuse. He goes to the jail on his own, tromps down to the lowest level, and plants himself in front of the room containing Joker. He waits to be noticed.

Joker sits crisscross at the back of his cell. He peeks from one eye as the sound of footsteps stops directly in front of him. "Batsy!" He perks and a smile lights his face. "Back for more?"

Batman narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. "What the heck are you doing?"

Joker blinks. "Doing?" He shrugs. "Yoga. At least I _was_ , before a certain someone showed up."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Batman jabs a finger at the glass. "Why are you still here? You know Dick wants to see you again."

Joker barks out a laugh. "Yeah, the kid misses me. Sure." He smirks. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." He leans forward on his stomach and props himself on his elbows.

Batman snorts. "You're darn right it doesn't."

Joker snickers. "Right. Look, I'm still waiting for the right moment. Can't rush these things you know." He grins.

Batman fumes. "Well I suggest you hurry up your silly scheming. Don't make me drag you kicking and screaming out of there."

Joker flinches and a flash of fear surfaces in his eyes. He blinks and it vanishes. He snorts. "I'd like to see you try."

Batman raises a brow as he notices the momentary shift in Joker, but he does not comment on it. "Just hurry it up," he huffs.

"We'll see." Joker curls into a ball on the floor, facing away from Batman.

Batman blows out a breath and turns on his heel. Whatever. He doesn't care what Joker does. He can stay in here forever for all he cares. This is where he belongs anyway.

 **…**

Batman forces himself to hold off for a whole month this time. He refuses to sink so low as show up every week or to be the one that needs Joker more than the criminal needs him. Of course he doesn't have it in him to wait any longer. _Pathetic._ The thought floats through his head, but he barely cares. He blazes a trail to the prison and the cell that he knows all too well. " _Hey._ " He disregards the fact that Joker is curled up on his bunk. He doesn't have time to wait around. "JOKER."

Joker grumbles and rolls over. It takes a minute, but his groggy mind clears and he realizes who it is barging in on him in the middle of the night. "Oh, Bats." He sits up. "What're you doing here? It's the middle of the night you know." He slumps his head onto his knuckle. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Batman frowns. Joker is nowhere near excited enough to see him. There is no grin or even the slightest twinkle of amusement in his eyes. It very nearly makes him forget the point of his visit entirely. It takes a long moment for him to recover and shake off the daze. "I need you to break out." There. He said it. It must be what the clown wanted all along. That's the only reason he can fathom for his continued refusal to escape anyway.

Joker snorts and a flicker of a smile surfaces. "I told you already. I'm working on it. You can't just break out of prison all willy nilly. That'd be disastrous and-"

"Stop. Just stop." Batman glares. "I am done with this game. Or whatever you're trying to pull, I don't care. It's been nearly two months. Two. Months. I can't take it anymore. Dick was right. I need to fight you."

Joker grins. "That's not what the kid said. He said you _missed_ me. So say it."

Batman squirms in place. As if. " _Just break out already_."

Joker jumps slightly. He averts his eyes, trying to hide the shame. His next words are much too soft to suit him, "I'll break out when I'm good and ready. Not yet." He rolls over.

Batman blinks. What the heck? It's like the life was sapped dry from Joker in a breath. And for no apparent reason. His mind whirs. Was it really because he yelled? He yells all the time. Why would that suddenly bother Joker? "What's wrong with you?" After coming up with nothing, he has to ask.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Joker grumbles. "I'm just tired." He places his pillow over his head. "So just go."

Batman stares long and hard at Joker, but nothing comes of it. Joker doesn't say anymore and he doesn't even move an inch. Batman sighs. "Fine." He walks away. He doesn't need the Joker and he'll prove it.

 **…**

Unfortunately that idea doesn't quite go to plan. It's only a matter of time before Richard grows restless over Joker's continued incarceration and Batman more than gladly uses the kid as an excuse to go and see Joker once more. It doesn't even matter that tonight is a school night, Batman takes Richard anyway.

This time they don't even have to ask either, the door to Joker's cell opens right as Richard gets there. He slips through and skips to where Joker sits on the back. "Hey, Mr. Joker." He grins.

Joker lifts his gaze up and puts on a smile. "Hey, kid."

Richard frowns. He plops down in front of Joker. "What's wrong?"

Joker shakes his head. "I just haven't been sleeping well is all." He rubs at his eyes.

Richard watches him with deepening sadness. "Sorry I didn't bring anything to make you feel better."

Joker chuckles. "It's fine."

"Hey," Richard chirps. "Come say hi to dad." He grabs Joker's hand and pulls.

Joker gasps and jerks his hand away before he thinks to stop himself. Then he freezes.

Richard snaps his hand to his chest. He stares with wide eyes, too shocked to find words.

Joker can't bear the kid's gaze and he averts his eyes. He draws his hand closer and rubs it tenderly. "I think you should go…"

Richard's brows knit together and a deep frown mars his face. "Mr. Joker…"

Batman can't ignore this. He directs them to open the door and he hurries in. "Okay. Who did it?" He crosses his arms as he stands over the pair.

Joker scowls up at Batman. "No one did anything." He shoves his hands between his legs and cringes despite himself.

Batman scoffs. "Please. I've been in enough fights to know an injury when I see one." He kneels by Joker's side. "Let me see." He reaches for it.

Joker smacks his hand away and his lips curl back in a snarl. "Don't _touch_ me."

Batman starts. Alarms go off in his head.

Richard ducks his head. "Please don't fight," he mumbles.

Joker sighs and looks away. "It was just a scuffle, alright? I'll be fine."

Batman narrows his eyes and regards Joker with heavy suspicion. This is all kinds of wrong. He has no idea what to do about it though. He was never good with being sensitive. He just wants to look dang it.

Joker reaches up and runs a hand over Richard's head. "I just want to be alone. To plan." He tacks on the las sentence as an afterthought.

Richard resists the urge to hug Joker. He doesn't want to cause him any more distress. "Okay…" He stands. "You will be back soon though…right?" He holds his breath, but as hard as he tries he can't get himself to feel very hopeful.

Joker smiles for Richard. "Yeah, of course. I'm the crown prince of crime. Can't be stuck in here forever." His smile quivers despite his efforts.

Richard smiles, but the sentiment doesn't reach his eyes. "Okay." He looks to Batman. "Let's go, padre."

Batman rises slowly. He wraps an arm around Richard and guides them to the door. He never once takes his eyes off Joker, not until they round the corner and he loses sight of the clown completely.

Joker groans and runs his hands over his face and through his hair. He crawls to his bunk and disappears into the covers. Only then does he allow his emotions to well up and the tears to roll down his face.

It is the first of many nights he cries himself to sleep.

 **Yes, this is clearly going somewhere. Still, I think it can stand alone as a good one-shot as well. This was also partially inspired by some of gayforbatjokes's comics on tumblr. It went its own way, but I definitely was thinking about their comics when I came up with this. lol I hope you liked it and look forward to what's next. Please review!**


	8. Escape

**My song of inspiration this time around was May We All. Don't ask. The best I can guess is the music video made me emotional and those emotions carried over to the song itself. Enjoy!**

Batman sits and stares at the tv even though there is nothing there to watch. Only a blank screen stands before him. It is rare that he merely sits without any sort of background sound. In fact, he could probably count on one hand the times he sat alone with his thoughts in front of this tv. Usually it had to do with his parents, but tonight they could not be farther from his mind. He thinks only of Joker. He can't forget the venom in Joker's voice or how he shied away from being touched during that last visit. He plays the scene back through his head over and over again, trying to see what he is missing here. He. Just. Can't. Find. It.

He throws his head back and groans. He really needs for something criminal to happen right now – a hostage situation, a bomb set to destroy the city, heck, he'd even settle for a good old fashioned robbery. _Anything._

The alarms go off and he jumps in place. The surprise vanishes in a blink and adrenaline rushes through his veins. He grins from ear to ear. "Yes." He pumps his fist in the air. "Computer! What's the situation?" He races for the exit before a word is said, but he listens intently all the while.

"It's Arkham Asylum. A prisoner has escaped."

Batman's heart skips a beat and he dares to hope. Could it be? Is this it? He trips over himself in his excitement but gets right back up and keeps running. He grabs the scanner as he goes. "Tracking," he commands. He doesn't expect anything to come of it, any escapees rip the tracker implanted by the prison off the first chance they get. Still, if it is Joker then perhaps…

The blips appear on the screen, one set far apart from the rest. "Joker…" The J beside the dot is all the proof he needs. He puffs out a laugh and a certain relief settles on him. And he's…Batman frowns. At the docks? That's weird. A fear crawls up his spine and curls around him. The relief vanishes beneath the intensity.

No. He shakes his head fervently. It's fine. He just has to go there and Joker will be waiting for him – just like always. Still, he does not tarry. If anything he picks up his speed. He never once takes his eyes off the tracker, the soft beeping a steadying force for him.

Then it vanishes.

Batman gasps and skids to a stop. "What the…" His eyes widen and his mouth gapes as he stares at the empty space. He smacks it. Come on, _come on._ He grinds his teeth and growls deep in his throat. Stupid machine malfunctioning. He doesn't have time for this, he-

His mouth goes dry. "No." He kicks into overdrive and sprints. The dock comes into view in less than a minute and he looks wildly about. His heart pounds in his ears and every nerve stands on end, each passing second only driving the anxiety higher. "Where are you, where are you?"

He makes a beeline for the far left dock. That is closest to Joker's last coordinates. He rips his cape off, draws in a deep breath, and dives. It is all black, so dark that he can't see his hands in front of his face. All he can do is swim. He delves deeper and deeper until after an eternity his hand hits something.

He sucks in a breath of surprise and chokes on water, but he doesn't have time to surface for air. He swipes for whatever he hit and his hand latches onto a bulk of clothes. _Joker._ He lugs the body up under his arm and surges toward the surface.

He breaches the surface and gasps for air. No. Still no time. He heaves Joker over the side of the dock and pulls himself up afterwards. "Joker," he coughs out. "Joker, come on." He smaks at Joker's cheek. But there is no response. The fear spikes. His eyes dart all over Joker's body, looking for any sign of life. His heart sticks in his throat when he sees none.

Joker is completely still and his face startlingly pale even compared to his usual mask.

Batman's mind scatters and panic seizes him in a vice grip. He frantically feels around Joker's neck for a pulse. Nothing. No, no, no, no, _no._ He shakes his head. He has to focus. He can fix this. He _can_.

He begins chest compressions, again and again, again and again, until he counts to thirty. He tilts Joker's head back, pinches his nose shut, and presses his mouth to the clown's, and breathes his air into him.

He rises and fumbles for a pulse. It is like a knife in his gut when there is still nothing. Tears prick at his eyes and he sneers at himself for such weakness. There is no need for it. Joker won't die. He absolutely refuses. He repeats the process two, three, four times.

There is a sharp intake of breath and Joker goes into a coughing fit, his stomach clenching.

Batman snaps into action. He helps Joker sit up and leans him over.

Joker chokes up massive amounts of water that crosses into vomit. His body trembles from the exhaustion the effort causes.

Batman lets out a shuddery breath, a ghost of a smile passing his lips. "Joker…" He lays a hand on his shoulder. "God…you scared me to death."

Joker's head swims and he only vaguely register's a voice. Batman's voice. He tilts his head to peer toward the voice. "Batsy…" He coughs again. "You found me…" He manages a feeble smile.

Batman frowns. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I find you?"

Joker's eyes slips shut and his body goes limp.

Batman starts and catches him before he hits the ground. "Hey," Batman's voice is an octave too high. "Hey, Joker." His heart speeds up. His eyes catch on the steady rise and fall of Joker's chest and he lets out a breath. Okay, still breathing. That's good. Yeah.

He shifts Joker so that he is cradling the criminal. He touches a hand to Joker's cheek. He shivers. Ice cold. He looks up, through all the buildings and to where Arkham Asylum stands. He knows that should be where he takes Joker. All escapees are to be returned immediately upon capture. And yet…he drops his gaze to Joker's face. He's still so pale. So utterly helpless. Batman's stomach twists at the idea of abandoning him there, where he can't be sure of the care he'll get.

He could take Joker back to Wayne Manor, but some selfish part of him doesn't want that either. Doesn't want to give his family more proof that he has a soft spot for the criminal, _more_ than a soft spot. He brushes his fingers over Joker's hair. Either way, he can't leave Joker here. He would die, from hypothermia if not from lingering water in his lungs.

"Look what you do to me." He bites his lip as his thoughts continue to whir. "Well…" He stands. There is one other way. He grabs his cape and wraps it around Joker before he heads for the clown's base and more specifically Harley Quinn. This has the potential to go very bad, very fast, but as long as he talks fast it'll be alright.

He makes it there in record time, yet upon reaching the threshold his steps are tentative. He can already feel the backlash. He swallows hard. No, it'll be fine. It's just Harley. He kicks her butt at least once a week. This is nothing.

He walks in and there she is sitting on their couch.

Harley pops her head up at the sound of footsteps, a smile filling up her face as she expects to see Joker walking in. She saw the news. However, as she registers the sight in front of her the cheer is shattered. Horror flashes through her eyes before fury twists her expression, her lips curving into a snarl. "What did you _do?_ " She leaps over the couch and draws her hammer.

Batman takes a quick step back. With no hands free he is demonstrably more uneasy. "Woah, woah, take it easy, Harley. I saved him, alright? This wasn't me. I would never-" He stops himself from finishing that sentence.

Harley regards him with heavy suspicion. Still, she lowers her weapon. "Then who did? Who hurt Mr. J?" Her fingers twitch with desire to strangle something.

Batman shakes his head. "I don't know. I was just answering the report of an escapee. I followed his tracker to the docks and found him..." He grimaces. "…drowning. Whoever did it was already gone."

Harley abandons her weapon completely and hurries across the room to look Joker over. He is understandably drenched. She touches his face and shudders. She snaps her eyes to Batman. "Give him to me. He needs to get dry." She holds her arms out.

Batman draws Joker closer. "You sure you'll be enough?"

Harley scoffs. "You chose to bring him here didn't you? Clearly you thought I'd be able to take care of him." Her eyes flash dangerously. "So let me. Take care of him."

Batman yields to her, carefully handing Joker to her. Still, his hands linger over Joker even as he relinquishes control.

Harley's intensity fades and she offers his a smile. "Don't worry, Bats. I was here long before you and I won't let him die now."

Batman nods vaguely and drops his arms. Sometimes he forgets that Harley isn't just an ally made through villainy. She has a past with him. She even knows the him before he became the Joker.

Harley nods toward the door. "You should go."

Batman nods again. "Yeah…right." He wanders out of the building and toward home. At least he intends to. Ultimately he ends up roaming the city for hours before winding up at the docks, staring vacantly out to sea. Who did this? Who would even know where Joker was? Someone at the prison? But why? He just doesn't know.

It isn't until Batman is gone that Harley realizes his cape is still wrapped around Joker. She snorts in amusement. Oh well. She changes Joker into dry clothes and wraps him up in blankets on the couch. She lays his head on her lap and watches him intently. The steady in and out of each breath is her sanity.

It is hours later that Joker finally stirs. His eyes flutter open and the view of the crappy television is a familiar and reassuring sight. For a moment he even thinks he just nodded off watching some show with Harley. Then a coughing fit hits along with a searing headache.

"Mr. J!" Harley's eyes widen in concern. "Are you okay?" She rubs his back.

Joker picks himself off of her, shrugs the blankets off, and presses his fingers to his temple. "It hurts. A lot." He coughs again.

Harley grimaces. "I know. You got clobbered pretty good." She runs a hand along the side of his head.

Joker blinks. "Clobbered…" His voice is far off. That's right. A kick to the stomach. A blow to the head. And another. Then nothing. He goes rigid. "That guy…" His tone is hoarse.

"What guy?" Harley peers into his eyes.

Joker grimaces and wraps his arms around himself. "From the prison. You…you wouldn't know him." He shivers.

Harley's brows knit together and a frown mars her face. "Boo boo…"

"Harley…" He bites his lip and bows his head. "I'm scared."

Harley doesn't know what to say to that. There is a strangling fear in Joker's eyes, a sentiment she hasn't seen in him since they were young. He may be emotional, but he does not scare easily. All she can do is wrap an arm around him and pull him close.

Joker leans his head into the crook of her neck. He breathes in her familiar scent and it steadies him, even if only for this small moment in time. Somewhere between sleep and consciousness he murmurs, "I think I'm gonna take a break from crime."

Harley starts, but smothers her shock as quick as it came. She nods. "Okay, Boo boo." She hugs him tighter. "Okay."

 **Part 2 of me hoping I'm building suspense when really I'm probably just getting on everyone's nerves. lol Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed it. Drowning scenes are one of my favs to do. I know, I'm a masochist. Please review!**


	9. Hideaway

**Wow this took forever and a day to get done and boy did it go way longer than I anticipated. It just kept getting longer and longer. lol But here it is. My song of inspiration was What You Know by** **Two Door Cinema Club.** **Enjoy!**

Joker and Harley sit in front of the television with Mean Girls playing. Harley makes comments every so often and Joker is sure to respond each and every time, but he just can't get himself to focus his full attention on the screen. He taps his foot, his fingers, crosses and uncrosses his lower legs, braces his head with hands, leans on the arm of the couch. By the thirty minute mark he has changed positions at least fifty times. Every nerve in his body screams for him to keep moving. Something in his veins, his very _bones_ just won't let him be idle.

Harley frowns. She clicks the pause button and tilts her head in his direction.

Joker blinks. "Hey, what the heck? I was watching that."

Harley deadpans. "What was the last line they said?"

Joker laughs. "I'm sure it was something…in the lunchroom, or something." He shrugs.

"Seriously." Harley blinks.

"Come on, how the heck am I just supposed to know that? I'm not a memory wizard."

"Because we were literally just watching the movie, J. Two seconds ago."

Joker scowls. "Yeah, fine, so I wasn't paying attention. What are you gonna do about it? Sue me?" his words come out with more of an edge than he intended.

Harley's expression softens. "I'm just worried about you. You did almost drown yesterday. And you just…" She shakes her head. "I don't know. Seem all over the place." She reaches out and lays a hand on his knee, stilling the constant bouncing.

Joker forces every limb to freeze. He clears his throat and brushes her hand off. "I'm fine. Really. Just…" His eyes dart from one corner of the room to the next.

"Boo boo," her voice is soft. "You can trust me." She looks his dead in the eye, trying her best to capture his gaze.

Joker takes in a deep breath and locks eyes with her. "I have this terrible feeling." He rubs his arms. He still feels the chill from last night skirt his skin.

Harley's heart sinks. She reaches up and strokes his cheek. "Do you really think this guy is that bad?"

"He tried to kill me, Harley." He leans into her touch. "He's not like Batman."

Harley giggles. "No one's like Batman, Sugarplum." She gives him a knowing smirk.

Joker grins bashfully. "You know what I mean." He pushes her face away. The cheer slips just as quickly as it came. "Seriously." He averts his eyes. "Something bad's gonna happen."

Harley sombers. "You're safe here. I'll make sure of it. Just like I always have."

From the darkness there is a whoosh of air, a blurred object soaring through the air, and then the thunk of impact as it tears into flesh.

Joker screams and pitches forward, snapping his hand to the piercing pain pulsing from his arm – from the arrow lodged there.

"Joker!" Harley's eyes dart around to locate the source of the attack.

Joker breathes deeply in and out in a vain attempt to steady himself.

There! Harley throws her arms over Joker and shoves him to the floor, another arrow zipping just past their heads. She pulls him along the floor and crouches at the side of the couch. "Joker, are you okay?"

Joker touches at the area around the arrow and hisses. "I've been better." He tries to keep it light in another attempt to stay calm.

There is a thump as the person jumps from their hiding spot and onto the floor. "You like that?" A smile curls their lips. "It's poison tipped."

Joker goes rigid and his throat tightens. That voice. It's the guy from the prison, the one who tried to drown him, the one Batman slugged that night so long ago. How did he even find this place? And so quickly! He realizes on some level that he should be more terrified of the poison, but he's not. Not even a little.

Harley reads Joker's expression and her face twists into a snarl. " _You._ You're the one who tried to kill him." She leaps to her feet and swings her hammer around.

The man smirks knowingly. "You must be Harley." He readies his bow. "Might as well rid the streets of Joker's right hand girl while I'm at it." He shoots.

Harley bats the arrow away with her hammer. "Pah-lease. You couldn't off me with my hands tied behind my back."

The man snorts. "We'll see." He lets off a barrage of arrows.

Harley ducks down. "Joker." She shakes his shoulder. "You need to go. _Now._ "

Joker jerks to attention. His eyes widen and mouth gapes. "What? No way. I'm not gonna just leave you."

Harley snickers and grins. "Oh please. I can handle myself against this idiot. Besides," her eyes shine with concern. "You're hurt. Poisoned. You need to get help."

Joker shakes his head. "I'm fi-" Woah. He blinks twice.

"Mr. J?" Harley holds her breath.

"Dizzy spell." He cradles his head.

Harley sucks in a breath. "See? That's a symptom." She leaps up as she sees a shadow fall over them and she swings her hammer.

The man leaps back, narrowly avoiding the blow and nearly falling over himself in the process. He glares.

"Yeah, don't even _think_ of getting close to me, punk. I'll knock you into last Sunday." She drops down again. "Hurry up. I'll distract this idiot."

Joker presses his fingers to his forehead. "Where would I even go?" The fear is so overwhelming he can think of no safer place than by Harley's side. In fact, he can scarcely think period. His mind is filled with only that man's face.

Harley frowns, but gives leniency under the circumstances. "Batman. He can help."

Joker blinks. Oh. Right. He moves to stand, wobbling on the way up.

Haley yelps. She shoves him to the ground, an arrow just missing his head. " _Idiot._ " She breathes deeply out. "Stay low, alright. Get to the door. I'll cover you."

Joker frowns. "You could come to," he pleads.

Harley shakes her head. "No. He'll follow you. Just like he followed Batman here. You can't let him know where Richard lives."

Realization lights in Joker's face. Right. That's most important. Batman can take care of himself no problem, but he would be risking Richard's safety as well. And he absolutely refuses. "Alright," he says a bit breathily.

Harley smiles and gives him a quick hug. "Be safe."

Joker nods. "You too." This time he stays low to the ground as he moves. He scurries toward the exit and out the door.

The man darts for the door. If given the choice he'll choose Joker over Harley any day.

Harley speeds after him, making a leap over his head to plant herself firmly between him and the doorway. "Don't even think about it." She slams her hammer against his leg.

He screams and crumples. He grasps at his leg, the pain electric.

Harley cackles and jumps back. "Come and get me pretty boy. I dare ya." Her eyes gleam with malice.

 **…**

Batman sits at the kitchen table with Richard, Barbara, and Alfred. Tonight is game night and the pick this week is Sorry. It is Barbara's turn and she hops one of her pieces seven squares. "Your turn." It passes to Alfred.

"Indeed." He flips his card, his eyes flit down to it just long enough to register the number, and then he fixes his gaze on Batman once more.

Batman frowns and shifts slightly. He eyes Alfred with uncertainty. "What?"

"Must you always wear that thing, Master Bruce? Even when we're here alone?"

Batman scoffs. "Crime never sleeps Alfred. So Batman can't either." He gives a firm nod. "They could strike at any time, even here."

Alfred snorts, suppressing a laugh. "My mistake." He moves his piece two spaces.

Barbara rolls her eyes. "He means his boyfriend could show up."

Batman chokes on air. "My _what?_ "

"You heard me." Barbara's lips curl into a smirk and her eyes light with mischief. " _Batsy_."

Batman's cheeks burn. "He is my _nemesis._ " He snatches a card up and slaps it down. He swipes his piece from the start and smashes it into hers, knocking it clear off the table. "And I am so _not_ sorry."

"Oooh, testy." Barbara grins from ear to ear. "Just like a schoolgirl."

"BARBARA." Batman glares a hole through her.

Richard giggles. "Come on, padre. It's fine. I've always wanted two dads." He bounces in place, lifting his card with the same bounce.

Batman's face reddens further, spreading below the mask. "Nope. No two dads. You have a sister, grandfather, and one – one – dad." He points to each of them in turn.

Richard sticks his lip out in a pout. "But I want two dads." He drags his piece three spaces.

Alfred curbs his smirk, but not his tongue. "The more the merrier I say." That this extra family member would be the Joker is definitely crazy, but unsurprising considering Bruce.

Batman turns on Alfred. "When have you _ever_ said that?" He blows out a breath. "Let-Let's just play the game. No more talking. None at all."

"Padr-"

"I said no talking!" Batman points at the board. "Card. Pick a card. Barbara – go."

Barbara chuckles. "Yeah, yeah." She reaches for a card and stops with her hand hovering atop the stack. Her ears prick and her body stiffens. She snaps her head up, her eyes darting to the window.

Batman goes rigid in response to her. "What is it?" He follows her gaze.

Barbara narrows her eyes. "Someone's here."

At first there is scuffling at the window, then it turns to scrapping, nails drawn over glass, until it rolls into senseless beating.

"Hey!" Batman leaps to his feet and hurries to the window. "Those are expensi-" He pushes back the curtains and freezes as he sees Joker through the glass. The clown's pallor is ghastly, his eyes are glazed and seem unable to focus on him or anything, and every other slam of his fist misses the window entirely, smashing into the brick wall instead. Alarms blare in Batman's head and he jolts out of his daze. He seizes the sill and shoves upward, lurching forward to nab Joker's arms and drag him through the window. He sets Joker on his feet, his hands lingering at the criminal's arms just in case. "What the hell happened to you?" In his steadily rising panic he curses even in Richard's presence.

Joker opens and closes his mouth around empty words. He sways on his feet, his vision blurring in and out. "Bat…man…" He coughs, a strangled breathy sound. "Can't…breathe…" His eyes roll back in his head and he slumps.

Batman snaps forward and catches Joker. "Joker! Joker!" Hysteria builds in his voice. He shakes Joker. Nothing. He presses the back of his hand to Joker's forehead. Lord God, he's on fire and sweating terribly.

Richard scrambles from his seat and rushes over. "What's wrong, dad? What happened to him?"

Batman crouches. "Stay back, Dick."

"Mr. Joker?" Panic swells in Richard's voice as he sees Joker's deathly pale face. " _Mr. Joker._ "

Batman shoves his arm out to hold Richard back. "Barbara," he barks. "Get him out of here." His eyes flash dangerously as they lock on Barbara. " _Now._ "

Barbara nods and jumps into action. She grabs Richard and pulls him up into her arms. "Time for bed, Richard." She runs from the kitchen.

Richard shrieks. "No, _no._ I want to see him." He flails his arms and kicks in a desperate bid to escape her hold. "Joker! Joker!" Tears prick his eyes.

Alfred steps toward Batman. "Master B-" He clears his throat and starts again. "Batman, what should I do?"

Batman's breathing is heavy and the fear coils around him in a vice grip. But there's no time to waste. Joker is on the verge of death. This much is clear. "Run the bioscan." He nods. "Yeah, gotta run the scan." He wishes Joker could just tell him the problem, but he is out cold, his breathing so shallow Batman can see no rise and fall in the criminal's chest.

"Right away." He runs to a drawer and snatches a scanner. Bruce insists on scattering the devices all around the house. Alfred ceaselessly chastises him for it, but in this one instance it turns out Bruce's idiosyncrasy might come in handy. He is back at Batman's side within seconds. "Here."

Batman grabs the bioscanner and initiates the process. He holds his breath, his heart pounds against his chest, and his grip tightens around both the device and Joker. Then it dings and the results pop up on the screen. "Poison…" He puffs.

Alfred leans forward. "What?" He hates that when Bruce panics he either whispers or yells. Which means his question will surely cause-

"I said poison," his volume rises exponentially.

"Which one?" Alfred watches Batman carefully.

"I-I don't know." Batman looks utterly baffled.

"I need to know which one, sir. I can't do anything unless-"

" _I don't know._ " He sighs, a shuddery sound. It is then that he realizes the cool liquid running down his cheeks. He's…crying. "Please," his voice is only a breath. "Just…do something."

Alfred nods solemnly. "Yes, sir." He reaches out and takes Joker from Batman, shifting him into his own arms.

Joker moans. His head lolls over. "Harley…"

Batman jolts to attention. He leaps to his feet and bends over Joker. "Joker? Joker! Can you hear me?"

"Sir, if I may, if the Joker was attacked, perhaps his protégée – Mrs. Quinn was it? – is in danger as well. You might want to find her."

Batman shakes his head fervently. "No. No way. I can't. Can't leave him." The very thought sets him on edge. "Not like this."

Alfred looks hard at him. " _Bruce_ ," he slips up and uses his name, but he doesn't let it deter him. "If she is in trouble and you don't go help her, he will never forgive you. You know that right?"

Batman ducks his head. Of course he knows that. Just…what if this is it for Joker? Saving Harley will be meaningless then. More than that, it will mean being away from Joker for the last moments he has. "Alfred…"

"Go." Alfred nods. "I'll take him down to the Batcave. I'll figure this out."

Batman shifts in place. He doesn't want to, so very, very badly doesn't want to. But as always, Alfred is right. So with a stiff nod he turns on his heel and makes his way to the only place he can think of for her to be – their base. And she better be there. If not…he has no clue where to go from there.

He takes the Batmobile and is there in a flash. He arrives on the scene to find Harley and some masked guy out in the streets. What the…? His eyes snap open. What a second. That's… "You!"

Both Harley and the man's heads jerk up at the sound of his voice.

"You're the guy who went after Joker during that jewelry heist." His blood boils at the very thought. He grinds his teeth.

Harley bats another arrow away. "What are you doing here?" She shoots knives with her gaze. "You're supposed to be helping Mr. J."

"I-It'll be alright. He's being taken care of." Batman is acutely aware of how unconvincing he sounds and how unsure he feels. "He wanted me to help you."

Harley utters a single syllable laugh. She jumps to the side, dodging an arrow. "Pah-lease, I am no pushover. I can take care of myself. In fact, it's quite fun. See?" She points, a grin splitting her lips as she tilts her head in Batman's direction. "He can barely move. Busted his leg real good."

"Harley-"

Harley gasps as an arrow sticks fast in her arm. She hisses through gritted teeth. " _Damn it all._ " She springs forward and bashes her hammer into the man's arm.

The man drops his bow and crumples to the ground.

Harley kicks his bow away from him. "See what you did, Bats?" Harley turns on her heel and stomps toward Batman. "Now he got me too." She jabs a finger at her arm. "Now-" She stumbles over her own feet.

Batman leaps forward and catches her. "You need to come to Wayne Manor. We've got a cure."

"Psssh." Harley pushes off of him. "I didn't need you to fight him and I certainly don't need you for this. I can…" Her mouth gets watery and she swallows four times. "I'll just-" She pitches forward and vomits.

Batman makes a face. "Well. That's new." Maybe they don't even have the same kind of poison? If not, then hers is clearly faster acting.

Harley sways on her feet. "I don't feel so good…" She goes into a coughing fit.

"Yeah, you're definitely coming with me." Batman scoops her into his arms. He'd like nothing more than to throw that idiot shooter's butt in jail right here and now, to make sure nothing like this happens again, but he can't be sure how long Harley has until the poison turns lethal. So he abandons the thought and heads for the Batmobile.

Harley grumbles and swats at him. "Y'know you're really pissin' me off. Put me down." She aims a kick, but her eyes go out of focus and she completely misses. "I'm not some damsel. I'm not Joker. I'll knock your brains out. You hear me?" She goes on and on.

Batman rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He doesn't mind her rambling. It's a good sign and will make it very easy for him to tell when she gets really bad. He drops her in the passenger seat beside him.

Harley grunts as she lands. She scowls over at him. "I don't know who you think you are."

Batman smirks. "I'm Batman."

Harley fumes. "I don't know why Joker likes you. You're such a smug little-" Her throat tightens and suddenly the air is so much thinner. She gasps desperately for air.

Batman's eyes widen and his heart skips a beat. No, no, no. He puts the pedal to the metal. Harley may not be his favorite villain, but he does still care about her on some level. Letting her die is not an option.

Batman bursts into the Batcave and leaps out of the vehicle with Harley limp in his arms. "Alfred!" He looks desperately around the lair.

Alfred appears before him. "Good news, sir." He smiles. "I found the cure and…" His face creases with concern. "Master Bruce?"

"It's Harley!" Batman shoves his arms out to show him Harley. "That lunatic got her too. Well, actually, it was my fault really, but that's not the point. He got her. So you have to help her too."

Alfred nods. "Already on it." He grabs the needle and injects her.

Harley sucks in a sharp breath and shoots into a coughing fit.

Batman sighs and all the tension floods out with it.

"And you?" Alfred looks to Batman and unconsciously bites his lip.

Batman snorts. "As if. I'm Batman."

Alfred puffs out a laugh. "Of course, sir." He sets the other antidote down on the table.

Harley's coughing tapers off. "You suck…"

"Okay not damsel." Batman drops her.

Alfred looks absolutely offended. "Sir."

"What?" Batman shrugs. "She's fine. Besides, she said to put her down." When Alfred's expression remains unchanged Batman pouts. "You weren't there earlier so you don't know." In the next instant he snaps out of his childishness and the worry comes crashing down on him all over again. "So where's Joker?" He looks all around him.

Harley snaps to attention. "Boo boo!" She thoughtlessly uses Joker's pet name. She jumps to her feet, much too fast, and her world spins hard on its axis, causing her to lose her balance before she ever found it.

Batman catches her by the arm. "I can drop you again if you want?" He smirks.

Harley pointedly ignores Batman. "Hey, Al. Where's Mr. J? I want to see him."

Alfred cringes at the nickname. "He's upstairs, in the living room, Mrs. Quinn."

Batman gapes. "Alfred."

Harley sighs and shakes her head. "All you people. Always being so formal. That must be where Richard gets it from." She pushes away from Batman and tries her best to walk. It ends only second later with her on the ground.

Batman rolls his eyes. "You've still got an arrow in your arm you know. You should probably stay down here and let Alfred patch you up." He bends down and helps her to her feet.

"I'll be fine," Harley grumbles. "I just need to see him."

Alfred steps forward. "Mrs. Quinn, allow me to tend to you. It won't take long, I promise. Joker will be much happier to see you in good health, don't you think?" He quirks a brow.

Harley huffs. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

Batman hands Harley off to Alfred and doesn't even bother with being casual about it – he runs out of the Batcave and to the living room. When he gets there, relief washes over him. He smiles softly at the scene before him.

Richard is curled up next to Joker, his arms wrapped around the criminal and his face nestled deep in Joker's shirt.

Joker sits propped between the arm of the couch and Richard. He runs a hand in a soothing motion over Richard's head. "Hey, Batsy," his voice is still weaker than normal. He manages a wisp of a smile.

Batman nods. "Good to see you're not dead." He'd imagined saying so many things when he saw Joker alright again after that scare, but of course something like that would come out.

Joker chuckles. "You sure know how to sweet talk a guy, huh?"

Richard pops his head up. "Padre." He grins. "Aren't you so happy Mr. Joker's okay?" He yawns.

Batman opens his mouth for some sort of retort, but he finds none. "Yeah," he sighs. "Yeah, I am."

Joker starts and blinks twice, making double sure he isn't imagining this.

Batman wanders over to the couch and slumps down beside Richard.

Richard hugs Joker a final time before he hops down and scampers off to the kitchen, just far enough away so that the two won't feel he is intruding, but close enough so he can watch.

Joker sways and leans his head against Batman's shoulder. "I'm tired," he murmurs.

Batman doesn't even flinch at his touch. It's so unlike that night when Joker had insomnia. "Then go to sleep, idiot." He continues to verbally jab at Joker despite himself.

Joker wilts. He reaches out and locks his arms around Batman's arm. "I'm too scared."

Batman frowns and his brows knit together. He doesn't have to ask why. "Don't be." He wraps an arm around Joker's shoulder and pulls his body closer. "You're safe here. I promise."

Joker smiles to himself and relaxes. "What about tomorrow?" He can't help but worry.

"We'll just stay here." Harley walks up to them, rubbing at her arm all the while.

Joker sits straight and his face lights up. "Harls!" He scrambles to his feet and runs straight into her arms. He hugs her tight.

Harley returns his sentiments. "I'm okay, Boo boo. Good to see you okay too." She peers over his shoulder and locks her eyes on Batman. "Anyway, we can't rightly go back to our hideout now that that psycho knows where it is."

Batman doesn't miss the insinuation that it is all his fault the man discovered it. He scoffs. "Would you have preferred I let him drown?" He raises a brow.

Harley rolls her eyes. "Regardless, it's not safe there. In fact, he's probably camped out there right now, using our resources, using my tv," she grinds out. She clears her throat. "And as much as I want to get out of here it'd be better for both of us to stay put."

Joker pops his head up and looks to Batman. "Would that really be alright?" He grins despite himself, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Batman lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, sure, whatever I guess." He feels his cheeks get warmer.

Harley covers her mouth in an attempt to hide a snicker.

"Really!?" Richard runs in from the kitchen. "Mrs. Harley and Mr. Joker are gonna stay here?" He bounces in place by the arm of the couch. He presses his clenched fists against his lips.

"Unfortunately." Batman puts on a pout.

Richard squeals. "We can play all kinds of games, and get ice cream, and-and-" His excitement overwhelms his ability to speak.

Harley chuckles. She can't help but smile at him. "We sure can."

"Wanna play one now?" Richard holds his breath.

Batman shakes his head and a smile twitches at his lips. "Not tonight, Dick. They were sick, remember? They need to rest."

Richard deflates. "Oh. Yeah." He perks just as quickly. "Tomorrow then!"

Batman stands and herds Richard out of the room. "It's about bedtime for you. Go on. Find Barbara. She'll tuck you in tonight."

"Yes, padre." He skips away, pauses, then spins around to face Batman again. "Hug?" He holds his arms up.

Batman's gaze flits behind him to the criminals watching. Harley has a particularly big grin plastered across her face. He grumbles beneath his breath before speaking kindly, "Sure." He lifts the kid and wraps him in a warm embrace.

Richard hugs him in return and nuzzles him. "Night, dad."

Batman's expression softens. "Night, buddy." He sets Richard down.

Richard goes along his merry way without any further coaxing.

Batman turns to face the criminals in his living room.

Harley giggles. "Well aren't you just the cutest with Richard."

Batman scowls. "Batman is _not_ cute."

Harley grins. "Yeah sure okay hotshot. So where are we staying?"

" _You_ are staying on the couch." He points.

Harley snorts. "Rude. And let me guess, Mr. J gets the master suite next door to yours." A smirk curls her lips and a devious glint shines in her eyes. "No, wait, I bet he _shares_ your room."

Batman turns beet red. " _No._ "

"Padre!" Richard calls from atop the stairs.

Batman narrows his eyes in his son's direction. "What did I tell you? It's time for bed."

Richard meanders down the stairs, his hands clasped behind his back. "Yeah, well, I was wondering…" His gaze roams all over the room. "If, you know, Mrs. Harley could sleep with me." His eyes widen and sparkle. "Pretty please!"

Batman falters. "W-What? Why? Barbara's perfectly fine."

Richard shrugs. "I guess…but I haven't seen Mrs. Harley in a long time. I miss her." He looks particularly pitiful as he stares at Batman. "Please, padre?"

Batman sighs. "Yeah, sure."

Harley hesitates. She looks at Joker. "Will you be alright by yourself, Boo boo?" She tilts her head.

Joker waves away her concern. "We're at Batman's," he half laughs. "Nothing can touch me here."

Harley chuckles. "Alright." She can sense the lie in his words, but she understands what he really means. He won't be alone. Batman is right here.

Batman points at Richard. "But you better go to sleep for real this time." Then he points at Harley. What's she really going to do? He knows she loves the kid about as much as Joker does and that's a whole heck of a lot. It's not like she'd hurt him. Mostly he's just posturing.

Harley snorts. "Oooh, you're so mean." She taps Batman on the head as she passes.

Richard cheers. He runs to meet Harley. "I'll show you my room, Mrs. Harley." He takes her hand, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Harley smiles softly. "I look forward to it, sweetie." She allows him to take her up the stairs, passing one last glance over her shoulder at Joker before they are out of sight.

Batman shuffles to the couch and sinks into it. He blows of a breath. Without any scrutinous eyes on him, dissecting every move he makes and word he says he is able to relax. More than that, he is able to hope that Joker follows him to the couch. After today he needs it.

Joker is only a step behind. He curls up on the couch and lays his head in Batman's lap.

"I'm gonna find that guy." Batman glares at the tv as if it is the man.

Joker peers up at Batman. "Are you really just going to let us stay here until then? That could be a while." He's sure Batman could do it and do it quick if this was a normal criminal, but this guy seems like the type to lay low for months on end. He isn't a true criminal, his intentions go beyond committing crimes. He clearly has an agenda. One that seems to have offing him as a main priority.

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting you go back out there on your own. I…" He shakes his head. "I was scared." For the second time in only two days. "I really thought you were going to die." He grimaces.

Joker thinks to poke fun at Batman, to tease him about having feelings for him, but he just can't do it. Instead he tells the truth, "Me too." He swings an arm as he allows it to hang off the couch. His face creases as he debates with himself, ultimately choosing to admit more. "He was at the prison too."

Batman starts. " _What?_ "

Joker flinches at the harsh tone despite himself. "Yeah…he's the reason I didn't break out sooner."

Batman is not blind to Joker's kneejerk reaction. "Is that why you've been…" he waves a hand in a small circle, searching for the right word. "…different."

Joker shrugs. "Maybe." Definitely.

Batman's brows knit together. "What'd he do to you?"

Joker wraps his arms around himself and drops his gaze to the floor. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Batman grinds his teeth. Geez. Is this the way people feel every time he refuses to talk about his problems? If so then he is so sorry for all the times he did that because he has never hated a feeling so much. Still, he can't rightly fuss at Joker, not after the hell he went through tonight and last night and apparently months before that in prison. "Okay."

Joker blinks, bewilderment filling his face at having his wishes be respected for the first time in a long time. His muscles relax once more and he even smiles. "Thanks."

Batman smiles, but there is a pained edge there. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Pleasure swells within Joker as he is given even more of a choice. "Nothing. Quiet is fine. Just…you being here is good enough."

Batman runs his fingers through Joker's hair. "Alright." He rests a hand on his knee, just in front of Joker's face, so that Joker's breaths pulse gently against his skin and he knows without a doubt that the clown is still alive and well.

It take no more than ten minutes for Joker to fall heavy into sleep, the safety of Batman's presence finally allowing him reprieve. Batman tries to fight it, tries to be the protector through the night, but he can't shake his own exhaustion. He begins to drift.

On some level he realizes that falling asleep like this means everyone seeing them here in the morning, but it is not a strong enough worry to make him act. Besides, he likes it here like this. It's nice. Comfortable. Safe. It's happiness.

 **Honestly I spent way too much time researching how to make this poison arrow thing accurate to real life before I realized that this is fanfiction and most people probably don't care as long as it is believable and they get a cute or angsty scene out of it. lol So yeah. It was also during writing this that I realized Harley never interacts with Batman in the movie so their relationship could go any way I want pretty much. Yes I am slow leave me be.**

 **It was fun getting to write a bit of everybody in this chapter. And I totally headcanon that Harley is a way better fighter than Joker in Legoverse. Like yes please. Also this bad guy still has no name. I'll come up with one by the next time he shows up I'm sure but right now I honestly have no clue what I'm gonna call him. If anyone wants to make any cool suggestions then be my guest. lol I'm all for it. Please review!**


	10. Play Time

**Yeeeeeah. What happened? 13 Reasons Why happened. It put me in the exact opposite head space of what I needed to be able to write this story. Like holy hell that show. That lasted for about a month. After that I have no excuse. lol I've just been having general trouble getting back into my writing groove. Anyway, this one was done to give everyone a break from all the pain of the last few chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

Batman trudges in after his first day of searching, a long sigh passing his lips. It's not that he's tired. He could go on for days if he really needed to. It's just he has never failed so miserably at finding someone in his entire career as Batman. He comes to a sharp halt and his face goes blank for a minute as he enters the living room and sees the scene before him.

Harley sits on one side and Joker on the other, both bent over Richard. Harley snickers. "This looks awesome."

Joker grins from ear to ear. "He's like a little me."

Richard puts all his energy into remaining perfectly still. His eyes shine with excitement and a wide smile splits his lips.

Batman blinks and breaks his daze. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He crosses his arms in an attempt to hide how stunned he really is.

Harley sits upright. She flashes Batman a devious smile. "Just a little fun."

Joker pops into a standing position. "What do you think?" He thrusts his hands out toward Richard to present him in his full glory.

Batman's eye twitches. Richard's face is completely white, startling red sticking out on his lips and searing green coloring his eyebrows. It clashes terribly with the color of his hair.

Richard beams up at Batman. "I'm the Joker," he does his best to alter his voice so he sounds like Joker. In the end his words taper off into senseless giggles.

Batman gapes. "Oh…my…God. No. Absolutely not. Put him back. Make him normal again."

Harley snorts. "Relax, Bats. It's only make-up. Comes right off." She smears the white.

Batman looks incredulous. "Why would you even…?" He shakes his head.

Joker shrugs, unable to keep himself from smiling. "Just for fun. I've gotta be real with you right now, I have _always_ wanted to try this out on the kid." He covers his mouth to muffle the laughter.

Richard jumps to his feet. "I just wanted to have some fun. They did this and I loved it." He squirms in place from all the pent up glee. "You should be happy too."

Batman moves his lips from one side to the other to keep himself from speaking impulsively. Right, right, it's fine. Totally fine. "Just…please don't use my son as a guinea pig for your…whatever you're doing."

Harley's lips curl into a smirk. "How about we use you then?"

Batman freezes. He shakes his head. "Ha." He turns on his heel and speeds away. "He's all yours." He waves a hand over his shoulder.

Richard gapes. "Hey!" He doesn't mind being used as a mannequin, quite the opposite actually, but he doesn't like being handed over so easily. "You traitor." He looks indignantly at his dad's back.

Batman stops. "Wait a minute." He turns and narrows his eyes. "How did you even get ahold of stuff like this?"

Harley shrugs. "You know. Went out."

Batman is stricken. "What the heck is wrong with you? Did we not go over this yesterday?"

Harley bursts out laughing. "Relax, Bats." Her eyes sparkle with something between glee and mischief. "Al is the one who got it. I wouldn't break your precious curfew." Her next words are as sour as her expression, "If it can even be called that. More like confinement."

Joker takes a huge step forward. "Oooookay." He holds his hands up. "Anyway, how about we do something else then. Huh?" He looks from one to the other with a trembling smile on his face. "Twister, anyone?" He raises a brow at Batman.

Batman ducks his head. "I don't-"

"Yes!" Richard's voice rises up over Batman's. "You, me, Miss Harley, and Mr. Joker."

Batman grumbles beneath his breath. He knows he's lost the battle of playing this game already, but there is still time to make conditions. "Only if you get that awful stuff off my son's face." He looks hard at Harley in particular.

Harley scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You big whiner." She stomps toward Richard and lifts him beneath his arms, drawing him to her chest. "Come on, Richie. Before Bats has a heart attack." She wanders toward the nearest bathroom.

Richard giggles. He more than happily lets her carry him.

Joker lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Don't let Harley get to you." He half laughs. "Besides, if you pretend it doesn't bother you it sucks the fun right out of it and she'll eventually stop."

Batman snorts. "Yeah, okay. Cause I'm so good at not letting people get to me." He shoots Joker a deadpan look.

Joker grins from ear to ear. "Being your greatest enemy wouldn't be half as fun if you were any good at ignoring picking."

Batman shakes his head and looks as far from Joker as he can to try and hide the smile twitching at his lips.

Eventually Richard reappears in the room with a box clasped to his chest. "Got it!" He skips over to them. His eyes shine like thousands of stars. "Ready?"

Batman narrows his eyes and leans over, examining every inch of his son's face. He hums for a long moment before standing tall once more and grumbling, "Yeah, yeah. We'll play."

Richard hops in place. "Okey Dokey." He sets the box down and grabs the mat and spinner from within. He flings the flimsy mat about to extend it to its full length, finally managing after a minute. "So-"

"I call spinner," Batman seizes this opportunity.

Richard gapes. "Nuh-uh. That's not allowed." He crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks out as he scowls at his father.

"Seconded." Harley stares with raised brows, looking thoroughly unimpressed. "If anyone gets to be spinner it's me. I'm not letting you weasel out of this." She points s finger at him. "Besides," a smile curls her lips. "If I played I'd cream you all." She grabs her leg and lifts it so it's vertical with her body.

Batman scoffs. "I can do that too."

"No you can't," Richard pipes.

Batman fumes. "Let's just do this already." Normally he'd call Barbara and Alfred to join in, but he isn't sure that's the best idea since these two are playing. It's no secret Barbara doesn't like the criminals. More than that though he realizes he doesn't want her here because she would relentlessly tease him about Joker. He is definitely not about to put up with that.

Harley snickers. She nabs the spinner and throws herself onto the nearest couch. She flicks the needle and watches it spin. "Right hand red."

Joker and Batman head for the side closest to the reds and Richard throws up his arms. "Hey! Hey! No. That's not how you do it." He herds Joker to one side of the mat and Batman to the other. "One foot on yellow and the other on blue." He points as he directs. "And then _I_ stand on the reds." He plants his feet on the red circles at the center of their row.

Batman blinks at Richard. "How do you know all this?"

Richard shrugs. "Barbara plays with me all the time. She says it's a good stretching exercise but I think she really just likes the game." He giggles. "Aaaanyway, right hand red." He leans sideways and easily accomplishes it.

Batman does the same.

Joker has a bit more difficulty with the circle on his left. He crouches and twists so that his right hand is able to touch it.

"Left hand blue," Harley calls.

They twist and turn their bodies to follow every call she makes. For a while her commands are quick and they are just as quick to move. The deeper into the game they go, however, the longer she pauses and the higher Batman's suspicion rises.

"Hey!" Batman glares at Harley. "What's taking so long?"

Harley blinks at him and tilts her head. "Hm? I don't know what you mean."

Batman scoffs. "I'm sure you don't."

Harley flicks the spinner, her eyes never leaving the colored mat. The gears in her head whir away and then a smirk curls her lips. "Right foot yellow."

"You didn't even look!" He jerks a hand up to point a finger, but can't manage it. He flails about before slapping his hand down to regain his balance. "I know what you're trying to do."

Harley grins from ear to ear. "Right. Foot. Yellow."

Richard puffs his lips out in a pout and gives Batman a meaningful look.

Batman growls beneath his breath, but there's no resisting that face. He leans his body Joker's direction, teetering just inches away from the clown's body, and draws his leg closer to himself in order to get around Joker's leg before extending it to place on a free yellow space.

Joker considers his position. He could maneuver around Batman completely. In fact that would be the sensible option. Instead he slides his foot forward and bends his limb around Batman's leg, curls hard and fast and with intent.

Batman yelps as his leg is knocked out from under him and he loses his balance completely. His body leans hard and he falls into Joker. He throws an arm up as if to grab onto something for traction, but that only makes it worse.

They tumble and when they stop Joker is on the bottom. For a moment his expression is blank, but with the blink of an eye a smile begins to curl his lips and his eyes light up.

Batman is on top, but it sure doesn't feel like it. He feels completely defenseless with his face mere inches from Joker's. So close he can feel the criminal's breaths beating a soft, steady rhythm on his skin. He swallows hard.

Joker snickers. He pops his head up and lays a quick, soft kiss on Batman's lips.

Batman freezes. His face burns a deep red, enough so that it appears below the mask. He realizes he needs to move or respond one way or another, but his body just won't listen. He is paralyzed in this dizzying moment.

Richard sits back and shoves his hands over his mouth to hide the grin spreading clear across his face. But there's no stopping the way his eyes shine.

Harley smirks, her eyes dancing with pure pride. Henceforth she will be known as the Master Matchmaker, at least in her head.

Batman opens and closes his mouth around empty words for longer than he cares to admit. And when he finally does find his voice it is weak, "You made us lose." Once more he realizes there were infinitely more and better things to say, but his mind is still scattered.

Joker flashes a sly grin. "I don't know." He pushes Batman onto his back and straddles him. "Pretty sure I won." He leans closer.

Batman smiles despite himself. When his brain catches up with the action, his face turns a deeper shade of red and he acts impulsively. He shoves Joker off and sits up. "Well," his voice is an octave too high, "game's over so I'm going." He leaps to his feet and flees the scene.

Once Batman is out of sight, Harley bursts out laughing. "That was _too_ good." She lifts a hand in Joker's direction.

Joker sits up, a smile plastered on his face, and he high-fives Harley.

Richard giggles and bounces in place. "Your plan was awesome Miss Harley."

Harley holds her head high. "You bet it was."

Richard leaps to his feet. "What are we gonna do next?" He clenches his fists and an almost devious gleam comes to his eyes. Just as fast as it comes that foreign look is gone again, replaced by sheer excitement.

Harley snickers. "I think we're good." She ruffles Richard's hair. "We just let time and proximity work their magic." She grins at Joker in particular.

Richard nods. "If you say so." Harley is the master at this after all.

Joker returns Harley's sentiments. He can hardly wait. This crazy archer ordeal might just be what they needed all along.

 **I have the chapters ahead more or less planned out but I'm not entirely sure when I'll get to them. I hope soon, but I'm juggling quite a few writing projects so I'm not going to make any promises. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this update. It was fun. Also do tell me if there are any mistakes. I try to go through and make sure it's as good as it can be, but as the author my head sometimes autocorrects on its own. lol Please review!**


	11. Darkest Night

**This is dedicated to basilflame for inspiring me to finish this chapter with their wonderful message. My song of inspiration was 'Alone' by Alan Walker. It's a bit too bouncy, but it carries an undertone of melancholy because of the two verses that sort of influence the rest of the song. There were other songs but those make even less sense than that. lol Also, a part of this chapter was inspired by art done by moopledoodles on tumblr. I've always love all their stuff, but one piece in particular is my favorite. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

Joker stands in a pure black world. He stares into the emptiness at his feet. Perhaps there is a massive hole right before him, one that will swallow him whole if he takes the smallest of steps. Still, he can't rightly stand there and do nothing. So he lifts a foot and presses the tips of his toes inches ahead of the other. He cringes, shies away from any possible repercussions.

Only it never comes. He opens his eyes and lets out a breath. Well…alright. He takes one more step, then another, and another. His confidence grows with every successful step until he is walking smoothly within the confines of the darkness. Unfortunately the sentiment is fleeting. Unease creeps up on him after so long here. It's wrong. There is no such place where nothing exists. Where is Batman, or Harley, or Richard? Any of them.

A soft rumbling breaches the silence and he starts, jerking his head to attention. The sound wells into a chuckle that echoes all around the space. Joker spins around, his eyes wild and his heart speeding up. He has to find the source of the noise. _Needs_ to. He can't quite place it, but it makes his hair stand on end and that's all he needs to know.

Color filters into the space above him and for a long moment he keeps his head low. He has the distinct feeling he shouldn't look. Alas he can't remain blind forever. So he tentatively raises his head to meet the large eyes of an all too familiar face and he immediately regrets his choice. His throat tightens and his body trembles despite his efforts. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. _You…_

The chuckle swells and spills into maniacal laughter. "You didn't really think you could get away from me, did you?"

Joker gulps in air as he inches backward. "You…You're not here." He shakes his head.

His face disappears from overhead and darkness prevails once more.

Joker's eyes flit from left to right, over and over. Where is he? Where did he go? Where-? He yelps and pivots as he backs into something – _him_. He shrinks away.

The man towers over him, his eyes shining with malice. "I told you that if you ran I'd find you. _Kill_ you." He grins and his razor sharp teeth gleam to match his eyes. He stalks closer.

Joker scurries away, tripping over himself in his flurry. Panic twists his face and muddies his eyes. "N-No." He scrambles back on all fours, unable to find his way to his feet again. "You're not real. Not real." He grips his head and digs his fingers into his scalp. Tears well in his eyes. " _Not real._ " The tears break free and roll down his cheeks.

The man pounces. He seizes Joker's throat and squeezes. "Does this feel fake to you?"

Joker gasps for air.

"Oh? What's that? I can't hear you." He snickers.

Joker scratches at the man's hands and tries to dig his fingers beneath the man's grip, but his fumbling fingers do no good. They never do.

The man lets go with one of his hands and grabs Joker by the wrist. He forces his elbow onto his knee. "Sorry, but it's too late to tell me now." He yanks the arm down.

A soundless scream rips from Joker. The pain is electric and swallows him whole.

The darkness rises up and drags him down, away from his tormenter but not from the pain. He grasps at the arm and the screams finally burst forth. In but a few seconds the wails tip into sobs. He clenches his eyes shut. _End this. End this. **Please.**_ He curls inward.

Footsteps echo. "I'm coming for you," the voice reverberates all around Joker. "Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." He reaches for Joker.

" _No_ ," Joker shrieks. A clap of thunder drowns him out and a flash of lightning lights up the darkness.

He jolts up in bed, his breathing erratic and his chest heaving. He pats himself over, his hands flying to his neck first to feel for swelling and then to his arm, finding there isn't a trace of pain. He lets out a breath and his shoulders slump.

He runs a hand over his face and freezes as his skin brushes with something wet. _Tears._ He cried in reality. Because of course he did. He sneers at how pathetic he is and scrubs away the trail of tears as well as what remains built up in his eyes. It isn't like this is the first time. He should be over it ten times over by now. He's in Batman's home for crying out loud. In prison it was different…but here, he should have learned by now. Still, he has dreamed of this and worse every night he has been here. It's just. So. Pathetic.

Trembling sneaks up on him, traveling up from his fingertips. His sneer crumbles and his shoulders shudder as a sob leaps forth. He buries his face in his hands in an attempt to muffle the sounds and hide the tears that have returned with a vengeance.

No, get a grip. He swallows the sobs and runs the back of his arm over his eyes. He can't do this, not here. He's being too loud. If he's not careful he's going to wake someone up. They'll find out. And that's the last thing he wants. He peers toward the window. Rain beats against the pane and his eyes glaze over. Yeah, okay. He picks himself up from the bed and drags himself into the halls. He meanders about until he finds the stairs. He takes flight after flight until he makes it to the roof.

He steps through the door and into the pelting rain, letting it wash over him. He stands with arms spread, eyes closed, and breathes in deeply. Every inch of his skin is alive and in the best of ways. It stings, but it is not the kind of painful that makes him wish he was dead. But best of all, here like this, drenched in the rain, no one can tell the tears running down his face apart from the rain water. It all blurs together. In fact, he's not crying at all. That's right.

He drops his arms to his side and the crumbs of peace he gathered up fall away. He walks to the back side of the roof access and leans against the wall. He slides down until he is sitting and draws his knees to his chest. His heart sinks with him. He crosses his arms over his knees and scrunches his head down so everything below his nose is hidden.

Thunder booms and he jumps in place, his eyes wide and every nerve on end. Within seconds all the energy pumping through him drains from his very bones and he recedes to his previous glassy eyed state. And after the initial boom, the sound gradually has less and less impact on him until eventually he doesn't notice the thunder at all. Only the sleeting rain breaches his mind.

 _You seriously can't feel it?_ He hears Batman's voice in his head. Joker blinks and stares vacantly out into the emptiness before allowing his gaze to slip to his hands. Oh. His hands shaking. More so than that night on the cliff. In fact…his whole body is. And it is no longer from the crying and sobbing. _You knew it was going to be cold._ "Didn't know…" Only this time his words are an outright lie.

He doesn't know how much time passes, but the next thing he knows a shadow has fallen over him and the rain is no longer hitting him. Joker peers up through dull eyes to see Batman leaning forward with his arms spread so his cape shields him from the rain.

Batman locks eyes with him, but his gaze is not half as sharp and his expression is strangely soft. "Hey…" his voice too, it is missing its edge.

Joker musters enough energy to push one corner of his mouth into his best smile and say, "…hi…"

Batman notices how fiercely Joker is shaking first and foremost and he also knows it is the last thing he should comment on. "Want to come inside with me?" He lets half his cape fall and reaches a hand out to Joker.

Joker's lip trembles and his empty eyes well with emotion. He gives a stiff nod and lays his hand in Batman's.

Batman pulls him to his feet and guides him into the house, all the way to the couch. Only once Joker sits does he follow suit. His brows knit together as he watches Joker. This is so wrong. So still. Joker is always flinging some part of him about for the sake of his 'flair' or whatever. But now…there is nothing. And those eyes, they might as well be the eyes of a dead man.

Joker stares vacantly at the tv. He isn't sure for how long, like everything else tonight, but the whole time Batman doesn't utter a single word. Perhaps he left. Ha. Typical. Something like a smile twitches at his lips. Then it breaks. His lips twist into a disturbing grin and the tears roll down his face in a steady stream.

Batman's heart sinks further and sadness shines clearly in his eyes. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. There should be something he can say, surely. "Joker…"

Joker sucks in a breath and scrambles to scrub away the tears. "S-Sorry. We're not friends, I know that. I _said_ that." He puffs out a laugh and the sound cracks. "You…you shouldn't have to see me like this. It's not-not…"

"Joker." Batman chances placing a hand on Joker's shoulder.

Joker flinches on instinct, but recovers quickly.

"We don't need to be friends for you to talk to me." He locks eyes with Joker.

Joker stares for a long moment before he snaps out of it. He shakes his head and brushes Batman's hand off of him. "No." He pulls farther away and wraps his arms around himself. "I don't-I can't-"

Batman lets out a breath. "Well, you need to tell someone." He stands. "Let me get Harl-"

Joker lurches forward and seizes Batman's arm. " _No._ " Panic leaps into his eyes. "I don't want her to know," his voice trembles and cracks as he adds, "I don't want _anyone_ to know." Tears well up again and struggles to swallow them.

Batman sinks onto the couch. "Joker…" He runs a finger across the clown's cheek and wipes away lingering tears. "I can't make you say a word." Doesn't want to. Force is clearly a trigger. "But if you hold it in much longer, you're going to break. And I…I don't want to see you break."

Joker crumbles and breaks down into sobs and convulsions. "I'm so pathetic. If it were you, you'd never even have a bruise." He covers his face. "But I-I-"

Batman waits for Joker to recover. He doesn't say a word.

Joker pulls himself together enough to speak, but every word wavers and it's a stuttering mess, "It started out as threats…if I ran he'd kill me. And he…he meant it." Terror flashes through his eyes. "So I…I was scared to escape. That's why I stayed so long. But eventually he started hurting me. And it just got worse…and worse…and _worse_." His words devolve into nothing more than sobs.

Batman tentatively reaches out and lays a hand on Joker's shoulder.

Joker falls into Batman and throws his arms around him, digging his fingers into the space between the shoulder blades and clinging for dear life. He buries his face in Batman's chest and lets it all out. "Every night…every night…it happens again."

Batman starts, but the surprise fades into sad acceptance. He wraps his arms around Joker and holds him close. "I'm sorry." He runs a hand over Joker's hair over and over. "I'm so sorry."

After a while the tears slow and the sobs ebb and he loosens his grip on Batman. Joker sniffles and leans off of Batman so that he can look up at him. Pain creases Joker's face even now. "Why does everyone hurt me?" his voice is barely a whisper.

Batman falters. His mouth hangs open slightly and confusion swims in his eyes. _Everyone?_ His mind snaps back to the night on the cliff. Were his parents the first? Did they beat him? The thought sickens him. "I won't hurt you," he says it before he can convince himself to hold in those pesky emotions that come much too close to something intimate. Then he makes another decision. He leans down and presses his lips to Joker's forehead.

A glint of light surfaces in Joker's eyes and a trembling smile lifts his lips. His heart beats a little faster. "Batsy..."

Batman smiles as the all too familiar nickname finally passes Joker's lips. It's the first time he has said it in a long time, ever since the nightmares really started to mess with him. He starts to utter their trademark show of affection, cutting himself off hard as he realizes how the phrase might be the exact opposite of what Joker wants to hear right now.

Joker sees the conflict in Batman's eyes and for a moment he too falters. Then he makes a choice. "I hate you."

Batman relaxes. "I hate you more."

"Prove it," it is presented as a challenge, but his voice makes it sound more like a plea. A cry for love that has been denied him all his life.

Batman hesitates. He recognizes Joker's vulnerability and he is afraid this isn't the right time to make any kind of step forward, but he is also afraid pushing Joker away will only drive him deeper into despair. So he cups Joker's face, tilts his head up, and leans forward and kisses Joker.

The kiss is deep and Joker's eyes widen for a split second before he falls into it. He kisses Batman in return and drinks in his scent, the taste of cheap chapstick, and surprisingly soft texture of Batman's lips as they mesh so perfectly with his. He captures it all in his memory, refusing to lose this moment of pure ecstasy.

Batman breaks the kiss and smirks. "Good enough?"

A dopey smile spreads across Joker's face and he flushes. "Yeah," he breathes.

"Come on, it's late." Batman stands and draws Joker along with him. "We need to sleep."

Joker ducks his head and a flash of fear passes through his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you."

Joker relaxes. "Okay…" He's willing to try anything for some peace.

Batman's presence doesn't chase away the nightmares, but when he wakes up from the horrors of sleep later all he has to do is hold on tight to Batman to soothe his pain and panic enough to sleep again. It happens five times before morning and each time when he wakes he finds that it is easier and easier to get a grip. Within a week the security even begins to seep into his dreams and that maniac is no longer able to lay a finger on him before Batman swoops in and beats him down, rewarding Joker with a kiss just as exhilarating as that first night.

And so the nightmares die, replaced by a little piece of heaven.

 **I have been planning to do something like this since the jail chapter. Cause who doesn't want this hopelessly cliche setup for every pair in existence? lol Seriously, I have done this for almost every fandom I've been in, romantic and platonic. I also considered building up to the nightmares the way I built up Joker sort of wilting in the jail chapter, but decided against it. It would have messed up the flow too much.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll be updating again because I'm still working on my original novel. Also Rick and Morty has returned and I may or may not be obsessed with it. XD Please review!**


End file.
